Te presento a mi amante
by Cinthia Swan
Summary: Edward esta casado con Tanya con quien no es feliz. Al entrar a dar clases a la universidad de Forks se encuentra con Bella ¿Que deberia hacer ella al enamorarse de su maestro casado? Alejarse de el y ocultar lo que siente ó aceptar ser su amante.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no demandas.

**Summary: **Edward esta casado con Tanya con quien no es feliz. Al entrar a dar clases a la universidad de Forks se encuentra con Bella ¿Que deberia hacer ella al enamorarse de su maestro casado? Alejarse de el y ocultar lo que siente ó aceptar ser su amante

**"Te Presento a mi Amante"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Cinthia Swan**

**Prefacio**

**Bella POV**

No imaginé que mi vida fuera a cambiar con una simple clase de literatura. Pero ahí estaba él, mi Dios griego personal. Cabello cobrizo totalmente despeinado y _sexy_, ojos verdes que contrastaban con su piel pálida, de cuerpo musculoso que se dejaba notar a través de su camisa azul.

¿Quien diría que meses después me convertiría en _esto_? Pero... ¿acaso me importaba? Al principio si, me importaba el que dirán, me importaba _ella_, aunque no fuera la esposa perfecta no me gustaba hacerle _esto_. Me importaba mi dignidad como mujer, yo era la _otra_, la amante.

Amante. Palabra hermosa. Según el diccionario: persona que ama. Según nuestra sociedad: persona que mantiene relaciones con otra persona casada. En mi preferencia esta la primer definición. Pero la segunda es la que me marcaba. Pocas personas lo sabían. Y sabía que no me juzgaban.

Pero el día que ella se entere. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Será como siempre? Las estadísticas, psicólogos, encuesta, programas de televisión y otros medios siempre manifiestan que el hombre cuando tiene que decidirse se queda con la esposa. Será ahí cuando me derrumbe por completo.

**Edward POV**

¿Infierno? Si me preguntan es sinónimo de matrimonio.

Pero no, no piensen que soy el tipo de hombre que piensa que al casarse pierde la mitad de su vida. Al contrario, si en algo creo es en el matrimonio, por eso me case con Tanya. ¿Enamorado? Buena pregunta, al inicio creí que si, que la amaba. Por algo me casé. Pero ahora que la conozco a ella se que mi sentimiento por Tanya jamás ha sido amor.

Y el poco cariño que había lo mato en cuanto nos casamos. Viajes, compras, manicura, pedicura, joyas, amigas, fiestas, en eso se convirtió la vida de Tanya al casarse conmigo. Antes de eso era dulce, cariñosa, se podía decir que me amaba. Pero a solo seis meses de estar casados la situación era así: varios ceros disminuían en mi cuenta de banco, cuatro viajes, dos a Europa y dos a las playas del Caribe... sin mí. Noches de pasión: una, la noche de bodas, no me deja tocarla las pocas veces que esta en casa. Y la verdad ahora no me apetece hacerlo.

Desde que la conocí no me importa nada que tenga que ver con _mi esposa_. Solo me interesa ir a la universidad y verla, perderme en sus ojos achocolatados y aspirar ese olor a fresa que despide su sedoso cabello. Pero ya no quiero verla por momentos, quiero tenerla conmigo para siempre.

* * *

**N.A:** Hola ^^

Bueno esto es una pequeña introducción, el primer capitulo empezara desde cero, como se conocieron, como se dio la relación y lo mas importante... por que sigue casado con Tanya.

Es un BellaxEdward, sin embargo también aparecerán Alice&Jasper y Emmett&Rose

El titulo y la idea viene estar escuchando la canción "Mi amante" de Sergio Vega, supongo que si son de México (por que es de genero banda/norteño) sabrán mas o menos cual es y si no la conocen pues escúchenla, digo... si quieren xD

Solo puedo andar por aquí los domingos así que será el día que actualice, claro si tengo tiempo entre semana en mi trabajo lo haré.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Falta de respeto

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no demandas.

**Summary: **Edward esta casado con Tanya con quien no es feliz. Al entrar a dar clases a la universidad de Forks se encuentra con Bella ¿Que deberia hacer ella al enamorarse de su maestro casado? Alejarse de el y ocultar lo que siente ó aceptar ser su amante

**"Te Presento a mi Amante"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 1: Falta de Respeto**

Primer día de clases en la nueva universidad de Forks. Así es, seriamos la primera generación de la recién inaugurada universidad. Esa idea me gustaba, los mismos compañeros, sin la necesidad de hacer nuevas amistades lo cual, no era mi especialidad.

Forks no era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, pero aquí estaba mi familia, Charlie mi padre y Emmett mi hermano mayor y nuevo entrenador de fútbol de la universidad. Mi madre había fallecido hace unos años cuando aun vivíamos en Arizona, así que cuando falleció tuve que venir a Forks. Aun no me gustaba, pero me había acostumbrado.

Salí de ducharme y tomé unos jeans negros y una blusa morada de cuello alto y manga larga, el frío era insoportable, tome mis guantes y mochila y bajé a la cocina. Mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, era el jefe de policía y siempre se iba antes que nosotros. Me dispuse a preparar unos waffles para el desayuno.

Mientras cortaba unas fresas escuché unos golpes en las escaleras, ahí venia él, mi gran hermano mayor.

—Buenos días enana —saludó mi hermano mientras se sentaba en la silla—, ¿lista para tu primer día?

—Si, siento que será como estar en el instituto, las mismas caras pero clases con más dificultad ¿y tú? ¿Listo para romper corazones?

—Estoy acostumbrado —dijo con suficiencia.

—Claro, en cuanto supieron que mi musculoso hermano seria el entrenador de la universidad, todas las chicas del instituto me pidieron tu número y tú e-mail.

—Lo siento, se que no te gusta ser el centro de atención pero nadie se resiste al sexy Emmett.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté a desayunar mientras hablábamos sobre cosas sin importancia. No me mudaría a la universidad puesto que aun no estaban los dormitorios. Además seria una tontería con mi casa a solo 20 minutos en auto y a 35 en mi viejo Chevy. Por eso no tenia caso discutir con Emmett, iríamos en su Jeep ya que nunca se subía a mi auto. Decía que era un desperdicio de tiempo y gasolina.

Terminé de lavar los platos del desayuno y cerré la puerta con llave. Emmett ya me esperaba en el Jeep, me ayudo a subir puesto que las llantas me llegaban a la cintura, no por algo me llamaba enana.

Y ahí estábamos camino a la universidad donde estudiaría literatura, quería ser escritora. Tenia algunos cuadernos con historias de mi invención, solo Angela mi mejor amiga los había leído y decía que eran buenos, algo cursis, pero buenos. Ese era mi género, el romanticismo, tal vez por que me gustaba fantasear con encontrar algún día a mi príncipe azul, pero estaba claro que no era una princesa, lo cual me dificultaba mas las cosas.

No era fea, mi autoestima no estaba tan abajo, solo sabía que había chicas hermosas en Forks que era un pueblo pequeño, así que fuera de el tenia menos posibilidades. Soy castaña, mis ojos marrones, piel pálida, delgada pero sin figura de modelo, además ellos… las prefieren rubias.

Reí ante mi pensamiento y Emmett me miró con detenimiento.

— ¿Tus waffles los acompañaste con fresas o con hongos alucinógenos? —preguntó con un dejo de preocupación nada creíble.

—Calla, solo soy una chica alegre.

Entonces escuchamos el sonido del claxon de un auto detrás de nosotros, enseguida nos rebasó un Volvo plateado que en segundos desapareció por el camino.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Vas a casi 100 kilómetros y aun así se desespera, creí que tú manejabas como loco.

—No te metas con mi manera de manejar.

—No me meto con eso, solo aprecio mi vida.

—Por eso manejas el auto de los Picapiedra a 10 por hora —ahí iba de nuevo a burlarse de mi señor auto. Lo ignoré y seguimos en silencio hasta la universidad.

**/*/**

—Alice quieres bajar de una vez —le grité por quinta vez a mi hermana.

—Deja de gritarme —hablo apareciendo por las escaleras— se ve que no eres mujer, es mi primer día de clases, debo dar una buena impresión.

—No se por que no te quedaste en Italia —puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por que mi hermano mayor, el ogro de la familia me extrañaba, además debo protegerte de la bruja.

— ¡Alice! Te he dicho que no llames así a Tanya.

Su risa melodiosa inundó la casa.

—Yo no dije nada de Tanya, ves tu también sabes que es una bruja. Por cierto, no la he visto desde que regrese.

—No esta en Forks

— ¿Otra vez se fue?

—No le gusta vivir aquí, y yo la estoy obligando

—Ay ¿y tú le crees? antes de conocerte vivía aquí, pero claro como ya tiene dinero pues ya quiere vivir en Paris.

—Alice…

—No lo ves Edward, tienen solo unos meses de casados y es la tercera vez que se va de vacaciones sin ti, en este momento deberían estar juntos, mirándose con ojos en forma de corazón y campanitas sonando a su alrededor, si esto es ahora de recién casado que será cuando tengan 20 años de matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo es que guardas tanto aire en ese cuerpecito para decir tantas tonterías?

—No son tonterías y lo sabes, pero haya tu, cuando estés viejo y arrugado y ella siga pareciendo de 20, ahí te darás cuanta de que es una bruja, o que se hizo varias operaciones, claro tengo la esperanza de que para ese entonces ya no estén juntos, y ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde por tu culpa —empezó a dar saltitos mientras salíamos de la casa— estoy tan emocionada, hoy será un gran día para ambos, lo se, lo presiento.

Y ahí estaba Madame Alice, la psíquica de Forks, lo increíble es que aunque me burle muchas cosas resultan ser ciertas, pero hoy seguro se equivocaba, mi día resultaría grandioso si mi esposa regresara a casa.

Subimos a mi auto y emprendimos el camino a la universidad, tenía mi primera clase a las 8 de la mañana y ya solo faltaban 10 minutos. Si mi hermana no insistiera en ir a la escuela al último grito de la moda.

Este día empezaba a ejercer como maestro de literatura en la nueva universidad, era mi pasión y claro también la música, me encantaba sentarme frente al piano y componer, aunque hace bastante tiempo que no lo hago, me falta inspiración y deseos de hacerlo.

— ¿Podrías ir mas despacio? —dijo mi hermana con las uñas clavadas en el asiento.

—Si te hubieras apurado, no iríamos tarde.

—No vamos tarde, tengo clase a las nueve.

—Y yo empiezo a las 8 y faltan 5 minutos así que calla y sujétate fuerte.

—Wow, ya viste ese Jeep, es enorme.

—Si, pero muy lento.

Toqué el claxon pero el Jeep no se movía así que hábilmente me las arreglé para rebasarlo y llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

—Espero en mi cumpleaños un hermoso Porshe amarillo para evitar poner mi vida en peligro contigo.

—Y yo espero que tengas dinero para que te lo compres, sabes que Carlisle jamás te lo comprará.

—Pero tu si, nos vemos en la casa —dijo cuando bajé del auto— hoy me iré con unas amigas.

—Pero si no conoces a nadie —le dije sorprendido por la seguridad de sus palabras.

—Pero conoceré hoy a mis mejores amigas —me sacó la lengua de forma infantil y empezó a caminar mientras yo la seguía, sin embrago cuando estaba a punto de entrar al campus me di cuenta que había dejado mi libro en el auto y regresé por el.

Entonces vi el Jeep que minutos antes había rebasado estacionado junto a mi Volvo, de el salió un hombre fornido y alto, grito algo intangible por la lejanía a la que aun me encontraba y se río, entonces se alejo del auto. Quizás estaba loco y hablaba solo.

Llegué a mi auto y saqué mi libro, cuando cerré la puerta escuché que alguien se quejaba, giré para mirar a una chica en el suelo al lado del Jeep.

—Estúpido hermano mayor bueno para nada —dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté acercándome un poco, entonces levantó la vista y ahí estaba la chica mas hermosa que había visto mirándome a través de sus ojos marrones, al cabello del mismo color le caía en cascada sobre la espalda y hombros.

—S… si, gracias —me miró a los ojos y su rostro cambio a un tono rojizo que la hizo verse adorable, mordió su labio inferior y después miro mi auto— ¿es tuyo?

—Si.

—Ah, bien, solo me preguntaba quien manejaba como loco por las calles tranquilas de Forks.

—Ah, —sonreí ante su comentario— ¿así que manejo como loco?

—Bastante, en serio deberías mejorar tu forma estúpida de manejar, podrías lastimar a alguien.

Seguí sonriendo, definitivamente esta chica no sabia que yo seria maestro.

— ¿Estudiaras aquí? —pregunté.

— No, solo vine a estacionar el auto para irme caminando a Seattle —aun siendo sarcástica, era adorable— claro que estudiare aquí.

— ¿Qué estudias? —dije viendo el libro que sostenía en las manos con el titulo _"¿Qué es la literatura?"_

— ¿Te importa?

— ¿Sabes algo? —Esperé pero no contestó— no deberías hablarme así.

— No debería, pero lo hago, ahora si me permites pasar, no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase.

—Adelante —me hice a un lado para que pasara, al hacerlo el aroma a fresas de su cabello me lleno por completo, caminé detrás de ella, ese aroma me embriago y quería seguir disfrutándolo.

**/*/**

¿Me venia siguiendo? No, eso era imposible, simplemente era el único camino para ingresar al campus desde el estacionamiento. Seguro se venia burlando de mi torpe caminar y la caída del Jeep.

Me ordené a mi misma tranquilizarme, no sabía por que pero mi corazón latía rápidamente. Quizás si lo sabia, había sido el verme reflejada en esos hermosos ojos verdes y haber contemplado con los míos al ser mas perfecto del planeta.

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y cuando entré al campus me di cuenta de que ya no me seguía, me tranquilicé y busqué mi salón, primer clase: literatura. Rápidamente encontré el salón y visualicé a Angela quien estudiaría conmigo. Caminé para sentarme junto a ella pero Mike Newton me impidió el paso. Momento… dije Mike Newton. ¿Que demonios hacia Mike en clase de literatura?

—Hola Bella, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí.

—Ah, si, —suspiré— Mike, no sabía que te gustara la literatura.

—Ah claro, nunca lo comenté, pero me encanta, he leído todos los libros de Beethoven, son fascinantes

¿Beethoven? ¿Acaso Mike era estúpido? Si, lo era. No sabia si enojarme por confundir a Beethoven con un escritor o reírme por su estupidez.

—Nos vemos luego Mike, y… tendrás que prestarme esos libros.

Reí en cuanto me alejé para que no se diera cuenta y me senté al lado de Angela.

—Es un tonto —Angela también reía.

—Es sorprendente su grado de estupidez, no solo con la confusión de un músico con un escritor, sino además estudiar algo que es obvio no le gusta para…

—Estar cerca de ti —termino Angela por mi, sentí un escalofrió e inmediatamente fue reemplazado por confusión cuando vi entrar al mismo chico del estacionamiento, pero en vez de buscar un lugar como todo alumno, se dirigió al escritorio del maestro.

—Oh por todos los cielos —dijo Angela— ¿será el profesor? Se ve muy joven.

—Espero… que no sea el profesor —susurré, levantó la mirada y llamó la atención de los alumnos y entonces me miró, sonrió con soberbia pero aun así era una sonrisa hermosa.

—Buenos días, soy su maestro de literatura, mi nombre es Edward Cullen —hermoso hombre, hermoso nombre pensé— se lo que están pensando, que soy muy joven para ser maestro y si, soy joven, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que me falten al respeto.

—Yo le faltaría el respeto encantada —dijo una chica a la cual no conocía detrás de mi, puse los ojos en blanco.

—Que Ben me perdone si esta noche tengo fantasías con mi profesor —dijo Angela a la cual vi como si no reconociera. ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi amiga en las vacaciones? era incluso mas tímida que yo— lo siento Bella, es que míralo.

Lo miré y lo escuché pero sin prestar atención, oía su voz aterciopelada como una melodía de fondo a sus movimientos perfectos mientras explicaba algo que jamás entendí. Hasta que al lado mío Angela me dio un codazo.

— ¿Qué?

—Te habla el profesor —dirigí la mirada hacia el quien me miraba de forma burlona.

—Señorita…

—Swan —respondí

—Bien señorita Swan, respóndame lo que le pregunté.

¿Y qué demonios había preguntado? Miré a Angela suplicante pero ella se encogió de hombros y miró al frente.

—No estaba prestando atención Swan —no era una pregunta— la próxima se sale de la clase.

Mi boca se formo en una gran O ¿Qué pretendía? Vengarse por que lo grosera que había sido, este seria un semestre muy largo. No, momento, yo no sabia que era profesor, debió habérmelo dicho. Una disculpa lo arreglaría todo.

No, no me iba a disculpar, si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

La clase transcurrió sin mas preguntas y prestando atención, o intentándolo y es que simplemente sus ojos, su cabello y el cuerpo bien formado debajo de la camisa azul me distraían de sus palabras.

La clase finalizó y el salón se fue vaciando poco a poco. Tomé mis cosas y las guardé, me encaminé hacia la puerta pero al pasar por su escritorio me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aire, me recordé volver a respirar y seguí caminado cuando me llamó.

—Señorita Swan, tenemos que hablar.

Me giré y estaba ahora medio sentado en el escritorio, con un pie apoyado en al piso. Dios, eran tan sexy… pero era mi maestro.


	3. Nuevos y Viejos Amigos

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no demandas.

**Summary: **Edward esta casado con Tanya con quien no es feliz. Al entrar a dar clases a la universidad de Forks se encuentra con Bella ¿Que deberia hacer ella al enamorarse de su maestro casado? Alejarse de el y ocultar lo que siente ó aceptar ser su amante

**"Te Presento a mi Amante"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos y Viejos Amigos**

**Edward POV**

No se por que, pero después de haberla visto sonrojar en el estacionamiento quise verla de la misma forma y lo logré al sorprenderla distraída y llamarla la atención. Quizás fui un poco duro al decirle que la próxima la sacaría de la clase, cosa que no haría, no podía prescindir de su presencia ¿Por qué? No lo se.

Di por terminada la clase y me senté en la silla frente a mi escritorio mientras disimuladamente la veía tomar su cosas y guardarlas en su mochila, para salir del salón tenia que pasar frente a mi y cuando lo hizo le sonreí de una manera que según Alice hacia derretir a cualquier mujer. Noté un leve sonrojo de nuevo y siguió caminando.

Me levanté para sentarme de nuevo, esta vez en el escritorio y la llamé.

—Señorita Swan, tenemos que hablar.

Se giró y noté en sus ojos vergüenza y algo mas que no pude distinguir.

— ¿Te habrás dado cuenta que lo de esta mañana estuvo mal? —con el salón vació me tomé la libertad de tutearla.

—S… si —contestó bajando la mirada al suelo— pero yo no sabia que tu eras… que usted era maestro.

— ¿Y así eres de grosera con todas las personas que no son docentes?

—No, lo de esta mañana… es que… —nerviosa se miraba aun mas linda— tu… agh… su forma de conducir me puso nerviosa y cuando me caí —ahí estaba de nuevo el rubor— pensé que se estaba burlando y entonces…

—Esta bien —la interrumpí, no quería hacérselo mas difícil— yo debí decirte que seria tu maestro.

— ¡Claro, pero preferiste que pasara la peor vergüenza de mi vida insultando a un maestro! —me miró con un dejo de rabia en sus ojos.

—Hagamos un trato —bien, me acababa de gritar de nuevo y de tutearme, ¿pero acaso me importaba?— empecemos de cero señorita Swan, haré de cuenta que lo de esta mañana no paso.

— ¿No habrá castigo? —preguntó sorprendida.

— No, pero si vuelves a gritarme de esa forma entonces si lo habrá ¿hecho?

—Ahm… si bueno, entonces, no pensaba hacerlo pero… entonces te… le ofrezco una disculpa por haberte… haberle dicho que su manera de conducir era estúpida… aunque lo sea… digo…

Reí por su nerviosismo.

—Así déjalo Swan, ve a tu próxima clase, no quiero que llegues tarde.

—Gracias… con permiso.

Giró sobre sus talones aun con la vista hacia el suelo, lo cual me privó de ver sus ojos, pero aun así la confusión y la pena bailaban en el aire. Salió del salón casi corriendo lo cual la hizo tropezarse con una de las patas de la mesa junto a la puerta, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Corrí hasta su lado para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero cuando llegue ya estaba de pie, así que tomé su mochila.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, esto es muy común en mi día a día —levantó la mirada para toparse con la mía y se sonrojó de nuevo, vaya que lo hacia constantemente— me voy a clases.

—Tu mochila…

—Ah si, adiós.

Me quitó la mochila de las manos y caminó con precaución, la seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí entre la multitud. Escuché el aviso de nuevo mensaje en mi celular, me acerque al escritorio para tomar mis cosas y leí el mensaje.

_Amor mío es una lastima que no estés aquí, todo es hermoso por eso te aviso que me quedaré un par de semanas mas, llego a principios de septiembre te amo._

_Tanya_

Demonios. Ahora no serian dos semanas sin mi esposa, seria un largo mes en el que Alice no dejaría de insultarla y además sin poder verla.

**Bella POV**

Estúpido profesor con cara de ángel. Ok, no me puso ningún castigo, el cual tampoco me merecía, pero ha hecho que me sonroje más de tres veces en menos de dos horas. ¿Qué me pasaba? Sentía el corazón palpitando a velocidad inusual, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

Me dirigí al baño a mojarme un poco la cara para ver si así bajaba un poco el sonrojo que ahora parecía permanente gracias a Edward… no, tenia que ser un poco mas educada… al profesor Cullen, si, eso. Era increíble, en mis años en el instituto jamás supe como se llamaba el señor Barner, es mas apenas recordaba como se llamaba Newton, pero con Edward fue distinto. Dijo su nombre y este entro para quedarse en mi consiente y subconsciente.

El baño estaba vació, seguro la siguiente clase ya había empezado, así que si iba a llegar tarde por que no tomarme unos segundos mas. Dejé mi mochila y fui hacia el lavabo, dejé que el agua fría casi helada tocara mis manos y después la lleve a mi rostro, repetí lo mismo unas dos o tres veces mas. Cuando abrí los ojos una chica me extendía algunas toallas de papel, tenía una sonrisa de duendecillo en sus labios y me miraba a través del espejo.

—Gracias.

—De nada —me dedicó una sonrisa aun más grande, su voz era dulce y parecía estar cantando en vez de hablar.

—Eh… ¿eres nueva? —no es que conociera por nombre y apellido a los 357 alumnos del instituto, pero un rostro como el de ella, tan perfecto y suave, sus ojos verdes y esa sonrisa traviesa sería fácil de recordar, sin contar con el cabello corto cuyas puntas apuntaban en diferentes direcciones.

—Si y no, acabo de llegar a Italia, pero nací aquí en Forks, soy Alice Cullen — me extendió la mano manteniendo la misma sonrisa la cual le devolví mientras le daba la mano. Un momento… ¿Cullen?

— ¿Eres algo de Ed… del profesor Cullen?

—Oh si, es mi hermano mayor, ¿ya lo conociste?

—Si, acabo de tener clase con él, tienen los mismos ojos —el mismo color verde, aunque Edward tenia una mirada mas fuerte e impactante.

—Si, el mismo color, pero los míos son más lindos —su melódica risa invadió el baño

—Bueno Alice ha sido un gusto pero tengo que ir a clase…

—Oh si, yo también pero no encuentro el salón de Español.

—Yo también voy a Español, si quieres podemos buscar juntas por que yo tampoco se donde esta

—Si —chilló— no se por que pero creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ah si, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero Bella esta bien.

— ¿Bella? Le haces honor a tu nombre, eres muy linda.

—No, no creo —me sonrojé y tomé mis cosas y salimos del baño.

— ¿No crees que eres bonita?

— ¿Qué carrera estudias? —evadí su pregunta con otra, no me gustaba hablar de mi físico, no era algo discutible, ¿Cómo me iba a ver bonita caminando junto a alguien como Alice?

—Diseño de modas, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con ropa, zapatos, accesorios, vestir y desvestir, ahm desvestir en el buen sentido de la palabra —se río y yo junto con ella ante su aclaración, parecía demasiado fácil hablar con ella— ¿y tu?

—Literatura, quiero ser escritora

—Oh fantástico, ¿has escrito algo?

—No —mentí— pero tengo muchas ideas, y tal vez me anime ahora que de lleno estudiaré lo que me gusta.

—Eso me gusta, tener una amiga escritora —me sonrió con sinceridad, era distinto, cuando conocí a Angela me resulto algo difícil entablar una amistad puesto que ella era tímida y yo también, con Jessica, bueno ella no era una amiga, era mas una compañera, pero con Alice la palabras fluían, al igual que las sonrisas sinceras, me agradaba.

—Creo que es este —señale la puerta del salón y Alice la abrió, esperé encontrarme con algún maestro con cara de disgusto por el retraso de mas de 15 minutos, y ya tenia bastante con maestros molestos por el día de hoy, en vez de eso encontramos el salón lleno de murmullos y sin profesor.

—Parece que no ha llegado, tuvimos suerte, allá hay dos asientos, ven.

Seguí a Alice pero mi mirada se detuvo en un chico rubio y musculoso sentado en una esquina del salón leyendo un libro aparentemente sobre la Guerra fría. No podía ser él, ¿o si? Dejé mis cosas junto al asiento de Alice y caminé hasta ese chico.

— ¿Jasper? —lo llamé y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, era él, me sonrió y dejó su libro para levantarse entonces lo abracé— ¡Jasper! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nos acabamos de mudar Bella, hace apenas unos días.

— ¿Y no me avisaron? —le fruncí el ceño aparentando estar enojada, cosa que con él era imposible.

—No, bueno es que llegamos apenas ayer y Rosalie quería darte una sorpresa, íbamos a ir a tu casa al terminar la escuela.

— ¡O no importa, vaya que me han dado una sorpresa! —me lancé para abrazarlo de nuevo.

Jasper y Rosalie eran hermanos gemelos, los conocí en Phoenix desde el jardín de niños y desde entonces éramos inseparables. Rosalie era esa amiga con la que podías hablar de todo y siempre te escuchaba, además podía confesarle un asesinato y estar segura de que el secreto estaría bien guardado. Jasper era ese amigo protector, el cual me ahuyentó varios pretendientes y hasta ahora no me canso de agradecerle. También era bueno escuchando mis problemas y demás, siempre con un buen consejo que dar. Sin embargo cuando mamá murió y me mudé a Forks los dejé atrás, junto con el sol.

Alice se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. Vi como le dirigía una mirada curiosa a Jasper pero también la alegría brillaba en sus ojos, él la miraba de la misma forma.

—Lo siento, Jasper ella es Alice Cullen, Alice el es Jasper Hale, mi mejor amigo —sonreí ante mi presentación pero ninguno de los dos me prestaba atención. Parecían elevarse en su propia nube.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —escuché decir a Alice con una voz llena de dulzura y a la vez de reproche.

—Lo siento señorita —respondió Jasper y entonces yo no entendía nada.

— ¿Se conocen? —pregunté confundida

—No —contestó Alice— pero tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Jasper le sonrió con una alegría sin igual, parecía estar viendo el sol por primera vez. Extendió su mano para tocar la de Alice mientras no despegaban la mirada uno del otro.

—No deberías decir que soy tu mejor amigo Bella. ¿Qué dirá Jacob? —pregunto Jasper rompiendo contacto visual con Alice, mas no el físico, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Hace meses que no veo a Jake —contesté.

—Eso si es una sorpresa. ¿Qué pasó? —aunque Jasper no lo conocía en persona, por medio de mensajes él y Rosalie sabían que Jacob era mi mejor amigo en Forks.

—Me… me confesó… —me sonrojé, pero a pesar de que miraba hacia el suelo Jasper pareció notarlo.

—Ah entiendo, ¿y tu no sientes lo mismo por él? —Definitivamente Jasper me conocía muy bien— después de todo hablabas maravillas de él.

—Si, maravillas como amigo, como algo mas no, y él prefirió alejarse y creo que fue lo mejor, aunque lo extraño —mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar a mi mejor amigo, sin embargo no las deja salir, sentí una mano delgada que subió mi rostro.

—No te preocupes, el encontrara a la mujer indicada y no eres tu, mientras que tu hallarás a tu príncipe azul pronto, así como yo encontré al mío —entonces Alice miró a Jasper.

—No creo que eso ocurra pronto —protesté.

—Nunca apuestes contra mí, el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas.

Esto me parecía realmente extraño, como habían cruzado un par de palabras las cuales sigo sin entender y de pronto era su príncipe azul y Jasper no la contradecía, al contrario, con esa sonrisa parecía estar de acuerdo con ella en todo.

La profesora de español no se presento, así que tuvimos lo que restaba de la hora para ponernos al día entre Jasper y yo, y además conocer mejor a Alice. Se notaba por que quería estudiar diseño de modas, su pasatiempo favorito era salir de compras, también supe que vestía a su mamá y a veces a su hermano, el único que se rebelaba ante sus experimentos con la ropa era su papá.

Jasper estudiaría psicología, y claro eso se le notaba desde que teníamos 5 años. Por muy raro que parezca, él y Alice jamás se soltaron la mano y esas miradas que se echaban realmente me ponían nerviosa. Al parecer me había perdido de algo.

Seguimos con nuestras clases quedando para comer juntos lo cual sucedió sin encontrarme siquiera con Rosalie, revisé mesa por mesa la cafetería y ni rastro de mi hermosa y rubia amiga. Jasper le mando varios mensajes de texto pero tampoco respondió.

Continuamos con nuestras clases, pero yo seguía pensando en el extraño comportamiento de mis amigos y por que no… también pensaba en mi nuevo profesor de literatura, se había portado muy bien conmigo, cualquier otro me habría castigado, pero él no, al contrario se había portado amable y tan solo recordar sus ojos y esa sonrisa torcida me volví a sonrojar mientras suspiraba fuertemente lo que hizo que todo el salón me mirara, incluso la maestra.

**Edward POV**

Al terminar con mi ultima clase, tomé mis cosas y fui hasta mi amado Volvo. Esta vez junto al Jeep estaba el mismo chico corpulento de esta mañana, sin embargo mientras me acercaba noté que me parecía conocido.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó y entonces lo reconocí, era Emmett Swan, mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad de Darmouth—. ¡Eddie eres tu!

—Emmett, nos vemos después de algunos años y lo primero que haces es llamarme así —le contesté fríamente, odiaba esa maldita abreviación de mi nombre.

— Oh vamos, era solo para comprobar que eras tu —se rió de una forma que seguro todo el campus lo había escuchado— mira donde te vine a encontrar, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy maestro de literatura.

— ¿En serio? Yo soy el entrenador de fútbol, ¿se nota? —dijo mientras alzaba los brazos alardeando de sus musculosos, rodé los ojos—. ¿Envidia?

—Seguro…

—Edward…

La voz de mi hermana me interrumpió, venia acompañada de otras tres personas, una de ellas la chica de esta mañana de la cual solo conocía el apellido… Swan. Entonces todo encajó, esta mañana ella había bajado del Jeep al igual que Emmett, y ambos se apellidaban Swan, esa chica era la hermana menor de la cual Emmett siempre presumía.

Los otros dos, caminaban a su lado, la chica le tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros y el chico junto a mi hermana de la mano de ella. Un momento… ¿venía de la mano de mi hermana?

—Decidí que mejor si me voy contigo hermanito —habló Alice quien se dio cuenta de que miraba su mano entrelazada con la de ese chico y rápidamente la soltó— he invitado a comer a mis dos nuevas amigas y a… Jasper.

Noté como mi hermana se ruborizaba un poco al mencionar al rubio.

—Entonces tu nos guías a casa —Alice siguió hablando como si nada— mira el es Jasper Hale, y ellas son Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper y Bella Swan.

— ¡Enana! Por fin apareces, tengo hambre y tu no te dejas ver, pensé que algún alumno te había pisado —estalló en carcajadas mientras Bella «quien tenia un nombre hermoso como ella» lo miraba molesta.

— ¿Tienes que llamarme así enfrente de todos?

—No tiene caso llamarte de otra forma, todos saben que eres bajita, o puedo pensar algunos apodos nuevos para tus otros defectos, como distraída, o tus dos pies izquierdos.

— ¡Basta Emmett! —gritó Bella roja del coraje.

—Ok, Edward te presento a mi hermana consentida Isabella.

—Soy la única hermana, y además… —titubeó un poco, se acerco a su hermano y me miro para bajar la vista de nuevo al piso mordiéndose el labio— ya conozco a Ed… al profesor Cullen. Pero tú ¿de donde lo conoces?

—Estudiamos juntos la universidad —contesté yo.

—Perfecto —chilló mi hermana a mi lado— entonces ya que todos nos conocemos por que no nos vamos a comer.

—Rose y yo te seguimos en mi auto.

—Si, allá nos vemos —mi hermana le guiño un ojo al rubio, esto empezaba a desagradarme.

—Bien, ya que insistes pequeño duende, vamos a comer, espero que tengas bastante comida.

—Y lo dice en serio, come como oso en engorda —confesé recordando la capacidad para alimentarse de mi amigo.

—Me llamaste duende… —Alice golpeaba el suelo con un pie— ¡me gusta!

Y empezaron los saltitos característicos del entusiasmo de mi hermana, yo rodé lo ojos.

—Me agrada tu amiga enana.

—Te la cambio —dije sin pensar lo que mis palabras significaban.

—Trato hecho —Emmett abrazo por los hombros a mi hermana y literalmente me aventó a su hermana, la cual sostuve con un brazo por la cintura y la otra sobre su mano. En ese instante sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y ella retiró la mano inmediatamente, pero yo no quite la mano de su cintura.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—Es… esta bien… —contestó ella sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Te tomas muy a pecho las cosas ¿no? —preguntó Emmett quien retiró mi mano de la pequeña cintura de su hermana.

—Nunca apuestes contra mi Bella —le dijo mi hermana a Bella mientras se reía y me guiñaba un ojo, no entendí lo que quiso decir pero Bella se sonrojó mas, para después subirse al Jeep ayudada por su hermano.

Alice y yo subimos al Volvo, para conducir a casa.

— ¿Qué fue eso eh? —pregunté.

— ¿A que te refieres? — me sonrió con aire inocente.

—Ah… a eso de… —titubeé, no podía decirle que me refería a Bella, entonces no me la quitaría de encima con sus preguntas— venias de la mano de ese chico.

—Ah, nada, solo es el amor de mi vida.

Despegué la mirada del camino para mirarla, ella se encogió de hombros, encendió la radio y comenzó a cantar, dando por terminada la conversación. Definitivamente mi hermana estaba loca. Muy loca.


	4. ¿Estás casado?

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no demandas.

**Summary: **Edward esta casado con Tanya con quien no es feliz. Al entrar a dar clases a la universidad de Forks se encuentra con Bella ¿Que deberia hacer ella al enamorarse de su maestro casado? Alejarse de el y ocultar lo que siente ó aceptar ser su amante

**"Te Presento a mi Amante"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Estás casado?**

**Bella POV**

Me parecía estar filmando una secuela de "Rápido y Furioso". Emmett corría por las calles de Forks tras el auto de Edward a una velocidad inhumana, tenia las uñas clavadas en el asiento y solo veía los árboles pasar por la ventana.

Traté de calmarme cuando por fin noté que el Jeep se había detenido frente a una hermosa casa de tres pisos en medio del bosque. Está vez mi hermano me ayudo a bajar, cuando lo hice vi el convertible de Rosalie estacionarse junto al Volvo, Emmett la miró por encima del hombro y alcanzo a Edward quien estaba a punto de entrar a la casa.

Rose, Jasper y yo esperamos a que Alice nos condujera dentro de la casa. Al entrar nos encontramos con una clara y espaciosa sala, con sillones blancos al igual que las paredes y una chimenea, varios cuadros y retratos adornaban las paredes y grandes ventanales dejaban ver la espesura del bosque.

— ¿Qué quieren para comer? —preguntó Alice una vez que nos acomodamos en la sala.

—Lo que sea esta bien —contesté.

—Si, lo que sea —me apoyo Emmett mientras encendía el televisor con el control remoto— mientras sean porciones grandes.

—Emmett compórtate —lo regañé, pero me ignoró y comenzó a pasar por los cientos de canales.

— ¿Tu vas a cocinar? —Edward preguntó y arqueó una ceja, Alice asintió— entonces pediré una pizza, ¿alguien quiere salvarse de una intoxicación y unirse a la pizza?

— ¡Oye! Yo no cocino tan mal.

—Envenenaste a tu ultimo perro con al guisado que accidentalmente se tragó —le recordó divertido y ella hizo un puchero.

—Ok, me uno a la pizza —y entonces Emmett comenzó a carcajearse ruidosamente.

—No murió por eso —replico Alice.

— ¿No?

—Bueno, ese no es el punto —gritó Alice— además no saques a la luz mis defectos por que entonces yo…

—Si quieren —interrumpí— yo puedo cocinar.

—No, tú eres mi invitada, Edward pide la pizza —ordenó Alice.

—A mi me pides un spaghetti sin mantequilla y sin salsa por favor.

— ¿Estas a dieta? —se burló Emmett

— ¿Te importa? —respondió Rose.

—No —mi hermano se encogió de hombros y continúo cambiando a los canales.

Mientras Edward llamaba a la pizzería, Alice nos dio un tour por la planta baja de la casa, en la cual se encontraba la sala, la cocina, el comedor, bastante grandes por cierto.

— ¿La de la foto eres tu? —preguntó Jasper emocionado, nos acercamos y vimos una foto de una mujer joven y hermosa, junto a un hombre de cabellos rubios y bastante apuesto, él sostenía a un niño de aproximadamente 4 años y la mujer a una bebe recién nacida.

—Si —chilló Alice— se notaba desde pequeña que seria hermosa

—Definitivamente —apoyó Jasper.

—Y también insoportable —la voz de Edward detrás de mi me hizo dar un salto por el susto.

—Miren esta de aquí —dijo Alice y nos acercamos, en esa foto se veía a un niño de dos años solo vistiendo unos pañales y comiendo tierra.

— ¿Eres tu Edward? —preguntó Rosalie y la risa de Emmett no se hizo esperar.

Edward no contestó pero un ligero rubor en su rostro lo delato, todos reímos y Alice siguió avergonzándolo.

—Claro que es él, su afición por la tierra siguió hasta los 12 años, aun comía tierra.

—Y lo seguiría haciendo con tal de no ingerir tu comida —contraatacó él.

—Yo diría que aun le gusta la tierra —dijo Alice— supongo que ahí encontraste al gusano de Tanya

— ¡Alice! —gritó Edward y ella le sacó la lengua.

¿Tanya? ¿Acaso Edward tenía novia?

— ¿Quién es Tanya? —preguntó Emmett, lo mismo quería yo preguntar pero no me atreví.

—Es… mi esposa

Al menos no era su novia. Un momento… ¿su esposa? ¿Edward estaba casado? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No debía pasar de los 23 años y ya estaba casado. Sin saber por que mi corazón pareció detenerse al momento en que entendí las palabras "mi esposa" salir de sus perfectos labios. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me mordí el labio para evitar que salieran. Le di la espalda a todos con el pretexto de seguir viendo las fotografías, pero atenta a la conversación. Aunque no sabía si quería comprobar lo que había escuchado, tal vez no podría contener por mucho tiempo las lágrimas.

— ¡¿Estás casado? —le preguntó Emmett sorprendido.

—Si, me casé hace unos meses

— ¿Y no me invitaste? —la voz de mi hermano sonaba indignada

—No, no sabia donde encontrarte, además nos casamos en Chicago, pero fue solo por lo civil…

—Claro, a la bruja le prohibieron la entrada a la iglesia —se burló Alice.

—La boda por la iglesia será el próximo año y obvio tu serás el padrino —Edward ignoró el comentario de Alice, que por lo visto no quería nada a su cuñada.

Siguieron conversando y yo logré tranquilizarme un poco, la pizza llego y nos dispusimos a comer, sin embargo el sentimiento de tristeza no se iba y por mas rebanadas de pizza el hueco que sentía en el estomago no desaparecía. De reojo lo miraba conversar con Emmett y Jasper animadamente sobre su esposa y lo bella que era, por lo que escuché tenia un cuerpo muy lindo y era rubia. Todo lo contrario a mí.

Pero eso no debía importarme. No me había podido hacer ilusiones con Edward en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo. En primera: Jamás me había interesado un chico, y mucho menos tan pronto. Segunda: Era mi profesor de literatura, eso lo convertía en algo que no estaba bien visto. Tercera (y mas importante): Está casado, su mujer es linda y yo… nada podría hacer contra eso.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Rose me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Si…

—Estás en la luna —me dijo Alice— ¿te sientes bien?

—Si, solo que parece que la pizza no me ha caído bien —esperé que me creyeran, siempre había sido mala mintiendo— bueno Rose, ¿Dónde te metiste a la hora del almuerzo? Jasper te trato de localizar y no pudo.

—Ah, me entretuve por ahí—al parecer mi cambio de tema había dado resultado.

—Por ahí ¿Dónde? —preguntó Alice curiosa.

Las mejillas de Rose se tornaron un poco rojas y comprendí todo.

—Estuviste con Emmett —luché por no gritar.

— ¡¿Con Emmett? —Alice no se contuvo las ganas de hacerlo, los tres chicos nos miraron atentos— ups, vamos a mi habitación.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y seguimos a Alice al segundo piso, en el cual se encontraba su habitación, la de sus padres, el despacho de su padre y un cuarto de televisión.

— ¿Qué hay en el tercer piso? —tengo que admitirlo la curiosidad de Emmett es herencia del apellido Swan.

—Dos habitaciones de huéspedes y la de Edward.

— ¿Vive aquí con su esposa? —pregunto Rosalie y juro que esa palabra volvió a taladrar mi corazón.

—Se supone —Rose y yo miramos a Alice sin entender— Edward vive aquí, la bruja no se ha parado ni una vez desde que se casaron, se la pasa de viaje, hagan de cuenta su luna de miel sin mi hermano. Es una odiosa, apuesto mis zapatos Prada a que mi hermano tiene unos cuernos del tamaño del país.

—Supongo que quiere su propia casa —dijo Rosalie.

—Si, pero se la pidió a mi hermano en Miami, Tanya ha vivido toda su vida aquí en Forks, pero encontró marido rico y quiere irse. Edward no quiere irse de Forks, y yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se de cuenta que Tanya no lo quiere, solo quiere su chequera y tarjetas de crédito. Pero no me escucha.

La mirada alegre de Alice se entristeció, si todo resultaba cierto, en verdad era una bruja. ¿Como era posible que teniendo a un marido como Edward se fuera de viaje sola?

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Edward? —pregunté.

—Veintidós —contestó Alice, justo lo que pensé— pero siempre ha sido un cerebrito en sus estudios, por eso ahora es maestro, ¿Por qué tanto interés Bella?

—Cu… curiosidad —tartamudeé— pero estamos aquí para que Rose nos diga que hacia con mi hermano.

—Ah, es cierto, detalles Rose —por la confianza de Alice parecía conocerla de años como yo.

—Estuve con Emmett, pero solo platicamos.

— ¡Detalles Rose! —exigió Alice.

—Ok, iba ya camino a la cafetería, pero para eso tenia que pasar junto al gimnasio y un balón me golpeo, sin querer o eso es lo que dice él. Se disculpo y platicamos sobre como estaba él y tu, por que Jasper y yo habíamos decidido venir aquí y fue todo.

— ¿Y por que lo trataste así allá abajo? —pregunté.

— ¿Hubo algo entre tu y Emmett? —preguntó Alice.

—Si, hace años —el rostro de Rose se entristeció y yo sabia por que— éramos novios, pero el se fue a estudiar a Darmouth y decidimos terminar, el amor de lejos nunca resulta bien.

—Pero ahora van a vivir en el mismo lugar y…

—No creo —interrumpió a Alice— no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, además ya no siento lo mismo por Emmett. En fin hablemos de otras cosas.

Aunque Rose lo negara era evidente que seguía sintiendo algo por mi hermano, pero ya no quise presionarla con eso y continuamos hablando de lo que habían hecho ella y Jasper en Phoenix, también Alice nos mostró su gran armario y nos invito el fin de semana para ir de compras, no se para que, si parecía tener ropa para vestirse por el resto de su vida.

**Edward POV**

—Así que Rosalie era esa mujer por la que llorabas todas las noches en la universidad.

—No lloraba Edward —me replicó— nunca lloré por ella.

—Nunca en publico, pero cuando estabas en el dormitorio…

— ¿Te quieres callar? —me interrumpió, comencé a reírme seguido de Jasper— yo soy hombre, muy hombre y no lloro por una mujer, además como se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de su hermano.

—Oh es verdad… tu Jasper… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana? —la sonrisa se le borró y la cara de espanto que puso ante mi pregunta fue impagable.

—Alice es mi amiga solamente, por el momento —parecía sincero después de todo y buen chico.

—Solo quiero advertirte una cosa —puse mi mejor cara de enojado, quería espantarlo un poco mas— mi hermana esta loca.

La risa de Emmett inundo la sala y Jasper se relajó un poco.

—Eso parece, pero no importa, desde que la vi supe que es alguien especial.

—Que cursi —se burlo Emmett— y tu Eddie no seas tan paranoico, acéptalo algún día tu hermanita y Jasper o cualquier otro tendrán un poco de intimidad y…

— ¡Cállate Emmett! Y no me llames por ese estúpido apodo —le grité y después me calmé un poco— creo que tengo que aceptar tu consejo, supongo que tu ya estas hecho a la idea de que algún día tu hermana también…

— ¡Hey! Con mi hermana no te metas…

—Cálmense los dos —nos dijo Jasper con una calma que nos contagio.

—Esta bien, pero dime algo Eddie, ¿Qué cosa graciosa hizo mi hermana hoy en clase? ¿Se cayó? ¿Se golpeó? ¿Alguno de sus dos pies izquierdos le hicieron una mala jugada?

—Después de caerse del Jeep… si, en el salón también lo hizo —recordé el momento y sonreí, no por las caídas, si no por el hermoso rostro sonrojado de Bella— es algo descoordinada, y despistada… me insultó.

Emmett comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente y Jasper un poco mas reservado.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Jasper

—Al parecer mi forma de conducir no le gustó y no encontró otra manera se hacérmelo saber que insultándome, claro no tenia idea de que seria su profesor —la risa de Emmett se detuvo y me miró seriamente.

—A Bella no le gusta la velocidad, nuestra madre tuvo un accidente a causa de otro auto que venia con exceso de velocidad, el conductor de ese auto salió ileso, mamá falleció, a mi trata de controlarme pero no me gusta manejar despacio —entonces comenzó a sonreír— deberías ver la chatarra que tiene por auto, es de los años treintas o menos.

—Deja de hablar de mi señor auto —escuché la suave voz de Bella proveniente de las escaleras, me giré y ahí estaba junto con Rosalie y mi hermana.

—Entonces hablemos de tus agresiones hacia tus nuevos maestros —se burló Emmett.

El rostro de Bella se sonrojó y me miró.

—Culpable —acepté— vamos Bella, es una anécdota graciosa.

Le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

—Esta bien, pero seria mejor si lo olvidáramos.

—Como tú quieras Bella

—No se de que hablan —dijo Alice

—Luego te cuento, o que te diga Edward, quiero decir ¿el profesor Cullen?

—Edward esta bien Bella, afuera de la universidad no somos nada.

—Bien… Edward —mi nombre sonó tan bien en sus labios que quise que lo repitiera una y otra vez— Emmett nos podemos ir, tengo algo de tarea.

—Si vamonos, gracias por la comida Alice, estuvo deliciosa —se burló Emmett.

—Esta bien, la cocina no es lo mío, pero cuando quieras podemos ir de compras, eso si me sale bien —contestó mi hermana.

Justo en ese momento apareció mi madre por la puerta principal con algunas bolsas, acudí a ayudarla, tomé las bolsas y las llevé a la cocina. Cuando regresé Alice se había encargado de presentarlos a todos.

—Me da mucho gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hija, Emmett un gusto volver a verte.

—El placer es mío Esme, bueno con permiso, Bella y yo nos retiramos

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Acaso les arruine alguna fiesta clandestina? —preguntó mi madre.

—No señora…

—Llámame Esme cariño —le dijo a Bella.

—Esta bien Esme, lo que sucede es que tengo trabajos de la escuela.

—Comprendo, igual me gustaría que nos visitaran mas seguido, todos son bienvenidos.

—Gracias señora Cullen —dijo Jasper.

—Esme, llámenme Esme.

—Bien Esme, gracias pero mi hermana y yo también nos retiramos.

—Que les vaya bien chicos

—Con permiso —dijo Rosalie

—Yo los acompaño —Alice salió junto con Jasper de la casa.

—Hasta mañana Eddie —grito Emmett desde la puerta, no me dio tiempo a responderle ya que se apresuro a salir.

Además tenia la mirada fija en Bella quien iba atrás de él.

—Muy buenos chicos, ese Jasper parece muy agradable —dijo mi madre.

—Espero que Carlisle piense lo mismo, creo que pretende a Alice —le dije.

—Sabia que este día llegaría, el padre y el hermano celoso a punto de encerrar a Alice en su cuarto —se burló Esme.

Clavé mi mirada en la enorme ventana donde se veía a Bella intentando subir al Jeep y Emmett solo se reía de su hermana. Suspiré. Y Esme pareció darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué ves? —Esme se asomó por la ventana y sonrió— ese Emmett no ha cambiado nada. Pero ese suspiro no fue por eso. ¿Extrañas a Tanya?

Tanya. Era cierto. Pero no, ese suspiro no fue por ella, inconscientemente ese suspiro había volado hasta el Jeep, ahí donde se encontraba Bella. Era estúpido sentirme de esta manera pero me gustaba mirarla. Me gustaba el color de su piel pálida, sus cabellos castaños moviéndose con el viento, y esos labios rojos. Dios. Cada que se mordía al labio inferior parecía estarme incitando a besarla. O al menos yo deseaba hacerlo.

Pasé toda la tarde junto a mi piano tocando. A veces tocaba la canción que le había compuesto a Esme hacia unos años atrás. Pero también salían notas de una nueva melodía, estuve componiendo un rato hasta que se hizo tarde.

Tomé una larga ducha caliente y me acosté deseando con toda el alma que amaneciera para verla de nuevo.


	5. De compras

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no demandas.

**Summary: **Edward esta casado con Tanya con quien no es feliz. Al entrar a dar clases a la universidad de Forks se encuentra con Bella ¿Que deberia hacer ella al enamorarse de su maestro casado? Alejarse de el y ocultar lo que siente ó aceptar ser su amante

**"Te Presento a mi Amante"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 4: De compras**

**Bella POV**

Por fin era viernes. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde aquel vergonzoso lunes. Desde ese día nos sentábamos Alice, Rose, Angela, Jasper y yo a comer diariamente. Claro Jasper se sentía un poco incomodo, necesitaba un poco de testosterona, pero no podía correr a la sala de maestros para comer con Emmett y Edward. Aun así prefería sentarse con nosotras que con cualquier otro estudiante. La razón: Alice.

Desde que se habían conocido se lanzaban miradas cargadas de alegría cada que se encontraban. Además que caminaban siempre de la mano antes y después de clase de español, la cual compartíamos los tres. Angela estaba encantada con Rose y Alice, esta ultima había prometido llevarnos de compras a Port Angeles al terminar la escuela, cosa que a diferencia mi, a Angela le entusiasmaba, por otro lado Rose se había convertido en su hada madrina. El mismo día que la conoció le hizo una transformación con el maquilla y le soltó el pelo, algo que Ben agradeció con la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en su novia.

Angela era bonita sin duda, pero con maquillaje se miraba aun más y no paso desapercibido para su novio. Así que hoy iríamos a que las locas de Alice y Rose cambiaran por completo el guardarropa de Angela y también el maquillaje. La idea a mi no me agradaba bastante. Sabia lo que era ir de compras con Rosalie, y si la agregábamos el pequeño detalle de que Alice compraba todo lo que tuviera oportunidad de comprar, seguro estaríamos hasta tarde de tienda en tienda.

Tome las llaves de mi pickup, ya que Emmett se había ido más temprano de lo habitual, y lo agradecía. Subirme sola a su enorme auto me dejaba uno que otro raspón, y he de decir que la caballerosidad no es una virtud de mi gran hermano.

Menaje despacio hasta la universidad, caía una suave brisa sobre Forks, pero por muy suave, si le uníamos mi torpeza y mi mala suerte podía ocasionar un daño que seguro terminaría incendiando Forks para después convertirse en pueblo fantasma. Después de treinta cinco minutos llegue sana y salva al estacionamiento de la escuela. No era una chica popular, pero si sabia que todos se darían cuenta que Bella Swan venia a bordo del enorme pickup.

Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que la clase con Edward comenzara. Me ponía nerviosa nada más de pensar en la clase. El era… ¿Cómo describirlo? Deslumbrante dando clase, se paseaba con su paso firme pero elegante por todo el salón, mientras hablaba con su voz aterciopelada, el cual obviamente no me cautivaba a mí, sino a todo el alumnado femenino del salón. Para el no debía ser nuevo, seguramente desde la universidad y por que no, desde la prepa, escuchaba suspiros cuando el pasaba. Incluso inconscientemente yo lo hacia cuando me encontraba perdida en su atrapante voz, o cuando estaba en casa haciendo algún trabajo o simplemente leyendo, esas pequeñas cosas me recordaban a mi profesor.

Trate de alejar esos pensamientos y recordar que Edward era eso… mi profesor y además era un hombre casado. Algo que lo hacia doblemente imposible para mi, o triplemente si agregábamos el hecho de que un hombre así, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Abrí la puerta de mi auto y baje con mi mochila, entonces un auto plateado se estaciono junto al mío.

Del Volvo bajo Alice con su inigualable sonrisa, del lado del conductor bajo Edward, trate de evitar mirarlo y sonrojarme como era mi costumbre.

—Buenos días Bella —saludo Alice— ¿lista para el día de compras y noche de chicas?

— ¿Noche de chicas? —pregunte confundida— no sabia que…

—No, pero cambie de planes, Rosalie ya acepto y se que Angela también, será en mi casa.

—Pero Alice, no traje ropa y además…

—Por eso vamos a ir de compras, no te apures, la gran Alice piensa en todo, te veo en español, adiós.

Se fue danzando hacia donde se había estacionado el convertible de Rosalie, obviamente a saludar a Jasper.

—Buenos señorita Swan —escuche esa voz aterciopelada, pensé que Edward se había ido hacia el edificio pero no fue así, ahí estaba recargado en su auto— ¿es tuyo?

—S… si —conteste por la forma en que miraba mi pickup— lo siento profesor Cullen, pero no todos tenemos la posibilidad de tener un Volvo.

—No estoy diciendo eso, solo que es un poco… —se detuvo buscando la palabra correcta para describir mi camioneta— vieja. ¿Haz visto alguna vez los Picapiedra?

Rodé los ojos, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa torcida capaz de robarme la respiración.

—No cabe duda que es amigo del profesor Swan —dije con sarcasmo.

Fuera de la universidad no había problemas con dirigirme a Edward por su nombre y tutearlo, pero en cuanto nos encontrábamos dentro del campus, éramos la "señorita Swan" y el "profesor Cullen", era una especie de juego que ambos disfrutábamos.

La sonrisa aun no se había borrado de su maravilloso rostro y me miraba fijamente. Tuve que poner de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no perderme en sus ojos verdes.

—Será mejor que vaya a clases, mi maestro de literatura es algo puntual y no quisiera ganarme un castigo por llegar tarde.

—Suena como si fuera un ogro —se burlo.

—Si, algo así, pero que no sepa que se lo dije, ya tuvo bastantes insultos de mi parte esta semana —me reí y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Seguro se los merecía, entonces ve a tus clases Swan y pórtate bien —me regalo una vez mas esa sonrisa que cada día me gustaba mas, y empecé a caminar hacia el campus y me dirigí rápidamente a mi salón.

Al entrar me encontré con Mike sentado junto a Angela en mi lugar. Suspire pesadamente y fui a tomar mi lugar.

—Hola Bella —me saludo Mike con demasiado entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué hay Mike? ¿Te dijo Alice sobre la 'noche de chicas'? —le pregunte a Angela tratando de que Mike se sintiera desplazado y se fuera. No me gustaba ser grosera con el, pero a veces no había otra forma de quitármelo de encima.

—Si, acabo de hablar con ella —contesto Angela— me parece genial, Ben me invito mañana al cine así que según Alice esta noche pondremos manos a la obra para que mañana deslumbre a Ben.

—Seguro que ya lo haces Angela, pero con todo lo que Rose y Alice te harán lo dejaras sin respiración —conteste contagiada un poco por el entusiasmo de mi amiga.

—No tienes una idea de las ganas que tengo de... —se detuvo y miro a Mike, el cual seguía en mi asiento— Mike, nos podrías dar un poco de espacio vital, ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

—Ah, claro… uhm Bella… yo —tartamudeo un poco y no era buena señal— bueno Angela ira mañana al cine con Ben y pensaba si… ¿quisieras ir conmigo? podría ser una cita doble.

—No —conteste sin pensarlo un segundo, el rostro de Mike se volvió triste y lamente ser tan cruel— Mike, Angela y Ben querrán estar solos ¿no es así Ang? —Angela me miro pero no dijo nada— ¿ves? No quiero arruinar sus planes.

—Entonces, podemos ir otro día, el domingo…

—Tengo mucha tarea…

—Puedo ayudarte con ella y después nos vamos al cine —acaso Mike no entendía que no quería salir con el.

—Es bastante, demasiada y no creo que…

—Bien, podemos ir otro día, resérvame el próximo sábado ¿si?

Antes de que pudiera contestar una voz ya demasiado familiar me salvo.

—Señor Newton parece que usted no entiende las negativas —dijo mi profesor favorito con un tono algo ¿celoso? ¿O fue mi imaginación? —espero que entienda las ordenes y se vaya a sentar y le deje su lugar a la señorita Swan.

Sonreí sin voltear, Mike se levanto de mi asiento y creí escuchar un "luego hablamos" de su parte. Genial. Ahora tendría que llegar junto con el profesor para evitar hablar con Mike. Eso más bien me sonó a pretexto para caminar con Edward desde el estacionamiento hasta el salón.

En fin. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y el final del día de clases llego. Angela y yo nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento esperando a Alice y Rosalie.

— ¡Bella! —grito Alice junto a mi y yo salte del susto. Alice, Rose y Angela empezaron a reírse. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta nosotras sin que yo lo hubiera notado? —lo siento Bella, es que eres muy distraída.

—Dime algo que no sepa —me burle.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunto Angela

—No, esperaremos a Edward, nos iremos en el Volvo

— ¿Edward ira con nosotras? —pregunte con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto

—No Bella —Rosalie me sonrió maliciosamente— solo que la cajuela del Volvo es mas amplia que la de mi auto.

—Ni lo pienses pequeño demonio —escuche gritar a Edward, parecía que me había perdido de algo pues no escuche que Alice le dijera nada.

—Hermanito, no me has dejado decir nada —Alice contesto poniendo una cara de inocente.

—No necesitas decir nada, te conozco desde que naciste y puedo decir que se lo que piensas, no te llevaras mi auto —el tono de Edward era decidido.

—Edward tienes dos opciones —para ser tan pequeña, parecía realmente aterradora— o me lo llevo por las buenas, o por las malas, y la segunda opción incluye regresártelo con uno o dos rayones, sin contar con que lo podemos estrellar contra algún árbol. Decide y rápido.

Suspiro derrotado. — ¿En que me iré yo a casa? —pregunto dándole las llaves de su Volvo a Alice.

—Te vas a llevar el auto de Bella, ella pasara la noche en la casa, así que mañana lo necesitara —la sonrisa de Alice brillaba, realmente lo tenia todo bien planeado.

—Bien —Edward extendió su mano hacia mí—. Señorita Swan las llaves…

Las saque de mi bolsa y se las extendí. Abrió la puerta del conductor y empezó a mirarlo detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¿Por donde se supone que sacare los pies para empujarlo? —me miro con una sonrisa divertida, mis tres amigas se empezaron a reír de algo que yo no encontré gracioso.

_Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo._

—Cuidado profesor, viejo y todo lo que usted quiera, pero puede hacer puré a su Volvo el día que menos se lo espere.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —arqueo una ceja.

—Advertencia —conteste manteniéndole la mirada a esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

—Bueno luego hacen pedazos sus autos, ¿nos podemos ir ya? Mi paciencia se acaba —nos grito Rosalie subiendo al lado del copiloto, Alice ya había encendido el motor y yo me subí a la parte trasera con Angela.

El viaje hasta Port Angeles fue bastante rápido gracias a que Alice maneja como desquiciada, el velocímetro marco los 145 k/h. Salimos de la primer tienda con 3 bolsas cada una. Por mas que me opuse a que Alice gastara en mi no pude resistirme a la carita que me puso, con los ojitos ligeramente llorosos y el labio inferior temblando.

—Pruébate este, este, este y este —me dijo Alice mientras me daba cuatro pantalones.

— ¿Cómo me queda? —dijo Rosalie al salir de un probador con un pantalón negro ajustado y con corte a la cadera.

—Oh por Dios, acabas de bajarle diez puntos a mi autoestima —bromee, en parte era broma y en parte era verdad.

—Te queda grandioso —dijo Angela.

— ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un trasero así? —dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Creo que me lo llevo —dijo Rose y entro de nuevo al vestidor.

—Estoy esperando que te pruebes eso Bella —Alice golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies.

Bufe y me metí al vestidor con los cuatro pantalones, me puse el primero, era azul deslavado con corte a la cadera y muy ajustado. Me mire al espejo, no estaba mal, me puse de perfil y note que mi trasero estaba realmente levantado, casi como el de Rosalie. Mi boca formo una perfecta O y salí del vestidor.

—Estos pantalones… ¿tienen esponja o algo así? —me puse de perfil para que me dieran su punto de vista.

—Yo no pensaba comprar aquí —dijo Alice cuando me vio— pero voy por un par, yo quiero un trasero así.

—Te acompaño —grito Angela mientras salía corriendo tras Alice.

Rose y yo empezamos a reír y entre para probarme los demás pantalones. Salimos con un total de cuatro diferentes pantalones cada una. De ahí fuimos por zapatos, accesorios, Rose estuvo cerca de hora y media eligiendo bolsos. De ahí nos fuimos a comer algo, ya que necesitaba fuerzas para seguirles el ritmo a Alice y Rose.

—Estoy cansada —me queje una vez que terminamos de comer— ¿nos podemos ir ya?

—Nos falta una tienda mas —dijo Rosalie.

—En esta pondremos todo nuestro empeño.

—Realmente están locas —me dirigí a Angela— diles algo Ang, salva a tu amiga de este par.

—Pero si fue Angela quien pidió ir a esa tienda —dijo Rose quien se levanto de la silla— y será mejor que nos apuremos, aun nos queda una larga noche de confesiones de chicas.

Nos levantamos y seguimos a Rosalie por todo el centro comercial, afortunadamente ya habíamos dejado las bolsas en el auto. Yo venia rezagada con Angela conversando, cuando mire a Alice y Rose ambas estaban entrando a Victoria Secret.

—Angela… ¿tú pediste ir a esa tienda? —le pregunte muy sorprendida.

—Bueno Bella es que —bajo la mirada y se sonrojo un poco— creo que la relación con Ben dará el siguiente paso.

—Y para eso no hay como una lencería elegante y sexy —nos dijo Alice desde la . Al menos aquí no tendría que pasar horas en el probador. ¡Error!

— ¡No Alice! ¡Eh dicho que no! —dije por décima vez.

—Por favor Bella, míralo es precioso —en sus manos había un conjunto azul de encaje.

—No necesito algo así —negué con la cabeza— ni si quiera tengo novio.

—Bella no necesitas tener novio para lucir bonita —dijo Rosalie— ponte sexy para ti misma, vamos no seas aguafiestas y llévatelo.

—Ándale Bella —esta vez Angela con algunos conjuntos en sus manos me arrastro a la caja— no quiero comprar yo sola.

—Pero si Alice lleva como cinco conjuntos y Rosalie otros diez —mire a mis tres amigas, Angela me miraba con suplica, Alice había puesto esa carita de gato de Shrek de nuevo y Rosalie me fulminaba con la mirada presionándome—. Esta bien, pero solo este.

**Edward POV**

Estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión sin mirarla. Era viernes por la noche y yo estaba en la sala de mi casa sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Mi padre había invitado a mi mamá a cenar así que me encontraba solo. Escuche mi auto estacionarse frente a la casa el claxon sonó desesperadamente, lo ignore. Sonó de nuevo, el sonido era más desesperado y decidí salir antes que ese pequeño monstruo acabara con mis tímpanos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunte.

— ¡Hermanito! Saliste a recibirnos —rodé los ojos— ya que estas aquí ayúdanos con las bolsas.

Se abrió la cajuela y ahí había más de cincuenta bolsas. Hice una nota mental: Nunca ir con mi hermana y tres adictas más a las compras a ningún centro comercial. Ayude con la mayoría de las bolsas y las deje en el segundo piso.

—Eres un encanto Edward —me beso en la mejilla.

—Lo se —le di una sonrisa torcida y baje las escaleras. En la sala Rosalie ya se había apoderado de la televisión.

— ¿Te importa si vemos unas películas? —pregunto más por cortesía que por si le importaba lo que yo pensaba.

—En absoluto —conteste y fui hacia la cocina, ahí estaban Bella y Angela preparando palomitas y refrescos.

—Perdón profesor Cullen —se disculpo Angela sacando la cabeza del refrigerador y mordía una salchicha— es que Alice…

— No te disculpes…

—Angela —contesto

—Angela, ustedes están en su casa y no me digas profesor Cullen, llámame Edward.

—Bien… Edward —me sonrió tímidamente y entonces el grito escandaloso de Alice sonó en toda la casa.

— ¡Angela Weber trae tu trasero a mi recamara inmediatamente!

—Es algo intimidante —dijo Bella.

—Y no la has visto tensa o desesperada, para ser tan pequeña es bastante necia, atemorizante y loca.

— ¡Te escuche Edward Cullen! —el grito de Alice aun provenía del segundo piso.

—Y con buen sentido del oído —Bella se rió y me encanto su sonrisa. Me dio la espalda para sacar las palomitas del microondas.

— ¿Tienes algún tazón?

Me limite a sacar un tazón de una de las puertas de la alacena, Bella vació el contenido del paquete.

—Te ayudo con los refrescos —me ofrecí llevando los cuatro vasos a la sala.

—Bien hermanito, es hora de irse a dormir —Alice venia bajando las escaleras con Angela detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué? —acaso esta enana me estaba ordenando que me fuera a dormir.

—Esta es una noche de chicas, si quieres estar en mi cuarto hay maquillaje y vestidos, el azul te sienta bien y…

—Alice que… demonios piensas…

Las risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

—Me iré a mi cuarto, si ocupan algo me avisan, mis papás llegaran tarde.

—Si es que llegan, escuche a papá hacer una reservación el hotel…

— ¡Alice! Sin detalles —mi hermana era indiscreta hasta con mis padres— buenas noches y hasta mañana.

Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi sofá negro. Pensando. En muchas cosas y ala vez en nada. Pensé en Tanya, en el día que la conocí y como me gusto al instante. No fue amor a primera vista. Había sido atracción, solo eso. Pero la conocí y con el tiempo llegue a quererla hasta que nos casamos. Y hoy, a unos meses de la boda ella se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo sola y yo aquí en mi casa con una pijamada de de mi hermana celebrándose en la sala.

Desee estar con Tanya, en donde quiera que ella estuviera, besarla, hacerla mía una y otra vez. Intente borrar esos pensamientos, me levante y encendí mi aparato de música. Claro de luna de Debussy empezó a sonar y me recosté de nuevo. Esta vez mis pensamientos fueron inconscientemente hacia Bella. Apenas la había conocido esta semana y ya estaba pensando en ella.

Me gustaba, de eso no había duda. Ella también me había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vi. Aunque claro no de la mismo forma. No físicamente. Claro Bella era hermosa, tal vez no tenia el cuerpo de Tanya, Bella era más natural, sus curvas eran menos voluptuosas pero no por eso era menos atractiva. Pero no era eso lo que me gustaba de ella. Había algo en esos ojos cafés que me llamaba demasiado la atención. Y me hacia sentir cosas que no había sentido. Como esta mañana cuando ese chico Newton la invito a salir. Pero no podían ser celos.

Sacudí la cabeza no queriendo seguir pensando en eso tampoco. No podía seguir así. Bella era mi alumna, hermana de mi mejor amigo y además yo amo a Tanya. Me levante y me quite la camisa para tomar una ducha.

Entre al baño y termine de desnudarme, entre a la regadera y deje que el agua caliente golpeara mi cuerpo y se llevara los pensamientos. No quería pensar en nada, ni en mis padres en quienes quería reflejarme y tener un matrimonio igual, aunque sonara cursi, ni en Tanya, y mucho menos en Bella.

Estuve una hora en la ducha, salí y tome una toalla que envolví en mi cintura. Salí a mi cuarto y busque ropa interior un pantalón para dormir. Puse la ropa sobre mi cama para secarme. Pero justo en el momento en que saque la toalla de mi cintura la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió.


	6. La Push

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no demandas.

**Summary: **Edward esta casado con Tanya con quien no es feliz. Al entrar a dar clases a la universidad de Forks se encuentra con Bella ¿Que deberia hacer ella al enamorarse de su maestro casado? Alejarse de el y ocultar lo que siente ó aceptar ser su amante

**"Te Presento a mi Amante"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 5: La Push**

**Bella POV**

Después de un día agotador con tres locas de compras mi cuerpo empezaba a cobrar factura. No estaba prestando atención a la película que se supone estábamos mirando. Un enorme bostezo salió de mi boca anunciando a mis tres amigas que ya no podía más.

—Creo que la Bella Durmiente quiere hacer acto de presencia —se burlo Alice.

—Bien, yo también estoy algo cansada —dijo Angela poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

— ¿Cómo dormiremos? —pregunto Rose a Alice.

—Acostadas —respondió Alice encogiendo los hombros, las tres pusimos los ojos en blanco.

—Eso lo sabemos —dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie— pero ¿en que cuarto?

—En el tercer piso hay dos cuartos de huéspedes, pueden dormir dos en uno y la otra sola o en mi cuarto. Pero entonces ¿donde queda la noche de chicas? —hizo un puchero y le di la espalda para subir las escaleras, si seguía su juego terminaría en sesiones de faciales, manicura y otros tormentos.

— ¿Quién me sigue? —pregunte al ver que las tres seguían de pie en la sala.

—Yo las acompaño para que se acomoden —Alice pasó junto a mí tomando la delantera y guiándonos al tercer piso.

En total había cuatro puertas, dos habitaciones, supongo que las otras eran el cuarto de Edward y el baño. Entramos a una habitación enorme color azul cielo, con una cama blanca en el centro, estaba decorada con algunos cuadros al igual que la sala, era bastante acogedora, como toda la casa.

—Yo me quedo aquí —dijo Rose maravillada.

— ¡No! —grito Alice— es que tu Rose te quedaras conmigo en mi cuarto, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte, además aun es temprano, deja que estas dos aburridas duerman aquí.

—Esta bien, no tengo sueño aun y tenemos que hablar de mi hermano.

—Oh eso… si claro de lo que quieras —contesto Alice sonrojándose ligeramente— bien chicas están en su casa, si quieren comer bajen a la cocina y tomen lo que quieran, si se quieren bañar háganlo, en ese pequeño closet hay toallas y…

Alice salio del cuarto y en menos de treinta segundos apareció en la puerta con dos bolsas.

—Tu Angela te pones esto —saco de la bolsa una pijama rosa, el pantalón era ajustado y la blusa de tirantes también ajustada —y tu Bella este— de otra bolsa saco una pijama azul, el short era azul muy corto y bastante ajustado y la blusa también de tirantes con un pequeño oso durmiendo sobre el busto izquierdo.

—Alice antes me gustaría darme un baño —tome la pijama que me ofrecía y me apresure a tomar mi ropa interior antes de que también la escogiera por mi.

—Claro el baño es… —juro que una sonrisa maligna cruzo por su rostro, luego se volvió serio— es la puerta que esta enfrente, las dejo para que descansen.

—Buenas noches chicas —se despidió Rose.

—Buenas noches —respondimos Angela y yo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No quieres ducharte? —pregunte a Angela que se acomodaba en la cama.

—Si, lo haré después de ti —me sonrió y tome una toalla y mi ropa y salí de la habitación cruce el pasillo y abrí la puerta que Alice me había dicho, pero gran sorpresa me lleve al ver que no era el baño, era la habitación de Edward y el estaba junto a su cama completamente desnudo.

Me ruborice violentamente pero también me quede en shock, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, salvo una vez que Jessica insistió en ver una película de "esas" y en cuanto el hombre se quito la ropa yo salí corriendo. Aunque lo poco que vi aquella vez no le hacia justicia a lo que ahora tenia frente a mis ojos. Y esta vez no salí corriendo. Aunque Edward ya había tomado la toalla y la había envuelto debajo de su cintura un podía ver su marcado pecho el cual estaba cubierto de gotas de agua que escurrían desde su cuello hasta donde la toalla lo cubría, las largas piernas aun cubiertas por la negra toalla se dejaban ver fuertes y musculosas aunque no en exceso, pero si dignas de que cualquier jugador de fútbol se las envidiara. El cabello completamente despeinado y mojado

No sabia que decir, ni que hacer, solo estaba segura de que acababa de ver el ser más perfecto del mundo completamente desnudo y no podía moverme, quería salir corriendo y esconderme debajo de la cama y no salir nunca pero sentía que la sangre había abandonado completamente mi cuerpo para concentrarse en mis mejillas, las cuales sentía calientes. Mordí mi labio inferior, era para todo lo que mi cuerpo daba. Entonces un grito me saco de mi burbujaerótica.

— ¡Mañana estará soleado! —grito Alice llegando hasta mi lado dando saltitos, quite la mirada del perfecto cuerpo de Edward y me di cuenta que respiraba agitadamente— podemos ir a la Push, tomar el sol y nadar un poco. Oh Edward deja de exhibirte, vístete por Dios y ya duérmete que mañana salimos temprano hacia la Push y tú Bella mueve tu trasero y deja de ver a mi hermano, te dije que el baño era la última puerta del pasillo.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y me empujo hasta la puerta del baño. Entonces reaccione.

— ¡Me dijiste que el baño estaba en frente de la habitación! Alice ¿sabes como acabo de ver a tu hermano? —grite completamente nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Bella, tranquila, solo era mi hermano semidesnudo, malo seria que lo hubieras visto sin la toalla —sentí mi cara arder mucho más y esa sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de Alice— ahora báñate y asegúrate de ponerle seguro a la puerta, no sea que Edward se quiera cobrar el show y venga a espiarte, mañana iremos a la Push, descansa.

Entre al baño y me asegure de poner el seguro, me desvestí rápidamente mientras la tina se llenaba, entre y deje que el agua caliente me relajara un poco. Trate de olvidarme de lo que acababa de pasar pero sabía que no podría. ¿Cómo vería ahora a los ojos a Edward? No solo era el hermano de Alice. Era el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra y ahora me constaba de sobremanera. Pero también era mi profesor. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, tendría que verlo al menos de lunes a viernes. Suspire y me hundí más en la tina, deseaba poder quedarme ahí y jamás salir, no quería toparme nunca más con esos ojos verdes, ni con ese cuerpo perfecto al cual de ahora en adelante le estorbaría esa estúpida ropa. ¡Ay! Malditas hormonas.

Me quede en al agua hasta que comenzó a bajar de temperatura, salí de la tina secándome y vistiéndome, con mi cabello no hubo mucho que hacer, no había cepillos en el baño así que lo seque y lo deje despeinado, eche la toalla el cesto de la ropa sucia y salí del baño.

**Edward POV**

Acababan de abrir mi puerta mientras yo no llevaba nada de ropa. Cuando voltee a ver la puerta estaba ahí de pie Bella, completamente roja y mirándome fijamente. Tome la toalla y la envolví en mi cintura lo más rápido que pude. Intente decir algo pero no encontré nada coherente. Los nervios estaban acabando conmigo. Entonces me quede ahí de pie esperando que ella dijera algo o que saliera corriendo, pero ninguna de las dos cosas paso. En sus manos llevaba algo de ropa y una toalla, supongo que buscaba el baño y se equivoco, pero para nuestra mala suerte se había equivocado en el momento menos oportuno.

En cualquier otro caso tal vez me hubiera regocijado con el hecho de que una mujer me viera desnudo y sobre todo que me mirara de la forma en que ella lo hacia. No soy vanidoso, pero estoy consiente de que mi cuerpo atrae a las mujeres. Pero esta vez era Bella, en vez de sentirme complacido, me sentí nervioso y excitado. Aun sonrojada y sin quitarme la vista de encima ni yo a ella, se mordió el labio. Apreté los puños a mis costados. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuanto deseaba besarla cuando hacia eso? Quise en ese momento ir hacia la puerta, hacerla entrar y hacerla mía. Siempre he sido un caballero, pero también era hombre y Bella parecía estar dispuesta a sacar mi lado más sexual. Entonces el grito de mi hermana desvaneció esos pensamientos.

— ¡Mañana estará soleado! —Alice apareció en la puerta junto a Bella, fue entonces cuando ella dejo de verme para ponerle atención a Alice— podemos ir a la Push, tomar el sol y nadar un poco. Oh Edward deja de exhibirte, vístete por Dios y ya duérmete que mañana salimos temprano hacia la Push y tú Bella mueve tu trasero y deja de ver a mi hermano, te dije que el baño era la última puerta del pasillo.

Alice cerró la puerta y me senté en la cama y respire profundamente. Trate de olvidar el incidente y termine de vestirme solo con un pantalón. Fui al baño a limpiar todo y poner la ropa sucia en su lugar. Apague la música, la cual en ese momento no me relajo y me metí bajo las cobijas intentando dormir. Pero el cerrar los ojos lo único que veía era esos ojos achocolatados mirándome. Di mil vueltas en la cama y considere el ir a tomar otra ducha de agua helada. En vez de eso salí de la cama para bajar a la cocina y tomar algo de leche para que me ayudara a dormir.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, escuche al final del pasillo la puerta del baño abriéndose, entonces salio Bella con un ajustada pijama azul que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, la cual se veía suave y tersa, el short dejaba ver sus largas piernas, su cabello castaño estaba completamente despeinado y húmedo, caía sobre su espalda y sobre sus hombros dibujado el contorno de sus senos, esta de más decir que se veía malditamente sexy.

Levante la mirada hacia sus ojos, los cuales estaban avergonzados y su rostro completamente rojo de nuevo. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero la cerro inmediatamente. Entonces decidí ayudarla.

—Bella, lo que paso hace un momento fue…

— ¡Perdón! —grito bajando la mirada y acercándose un poco— Alice me dijo que el baño era la puerta de enfrente y entre sin pensar, yo jamás hubiera querido verte…

—Bella, fue un accidente —termine con la distancia y tome su barbilla para obligarla a levantar la mirada— hagamos de cuenta que jamás paso, y no se quizás en algunos años podemos contárselo como anécdota chistosa a nuestros nietos.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y los míos también al comprender lo que había dicho.

—Quiero decir, yo a los míos y tu a los tuyos.

—Si, claro —bajo la mirada de nuevo— solo te pido que Emmett no se entere, me mata y seguro a ti también aunque no hayas tenido la culpa.

—Ya te dije haré de cuenta que no paso, tu solo encárgate de mi hermana, puede llegar a ser muy indiscreta.

Asintió. —Me voy a… dormir… buenas noches Edward.

—Buenas noches Bella.

Sin saber que me impulso a hacerlo, me incline y la bese en la mejilla, no quise ver su reacción la cual seguramente era un sonrojo, así que seguí mi camino hasta la cocina.

**Bella POV**

Estúpido profesor perfecto. Debería aprender a dormir con camisa, no puede por la vida vistiendo solo unos pantalones y dejando al descubierto su perfecto y marcado torso. Además me había besado. En la mejilla claro, pero ese simple contacto se sintió como una corriente eléctrica que hasta este momento, unas horas después y acostada en la cama, no había dejado de sentir. No podía dormir, cerraba los ojos y veía a Edward desnudo. Esta bien lo admito, era una imagen que no podía –ni quería- borrar de mi cabeza, pero sabia que si me dormía empezaría a soñar con esa imagen y a hablar dormida. No quería que Angela quien ya dormía, se despertara y me escuchara teniendo sueños eróticos con Edward. Cerré mis ojos una vez más y me perdí en la oscuridad sin saber nada más.

Desperté con un pequeño duende saltando sobre la cama, era imposible que tuviera tanta energía a estas horas de la mañana.

—Arriba chicas, miren que maravilloso día —Alice corrió las cortinas y un sol cegador entro por la ventana. Era de esos pocos días en que el sol se dejaba ver en Forks, tal como Alice lo había predicho, ahora me parecía más aterradora.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto Angela adormilada.

—Las 7, y apúrense, salimos a las 7:30.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunte.

—A la Push, Bella te lo dije anoche, ¿recuerdas? Cuando estabas viendo a…

— ¡Ya! Ya me acorde.

—Que bueno —ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa malvada— aquí esta su ropa, Angela necesito que te apures, Rose y yo te dejaremos lista para cuando Ben llegue.

—Ben llegue… ¿A dónde?

—Le pedí que viniera a recogerte, así que vamos ¡arriba! —jalo a Angela fuera de la cama— tenemos solo treinta minutos y eso me estresa ¡Rose!

Rose entro al cuarto vistiendo un short blanco, bastante corto y ajustado, con una blusa rosita de tirantes. Traía en la mano una bolsa la cual me extendió.

—Esta es tu ropa para hoy, asegúrate de ponerte el traje de baño abajo.

—Pero yo no tengo traje de baño aquí —proteste al ver el diminuto short negro y el top azul— además esto es muy… muy tuyo Rose, no mío.

—El traje de baño esta en la bolsa, es mío, esta nuevo, te lo regalo —dijo Alice con una sonrisa— y vístete rápido, Emmett y Jasper no tardan en llegar.

—Es que esta ropa esa muy…

— ¡Shh! —me chisto Alice— más te vale que metas tu cuerpo en esa ropa o lo haré yo misma… Rose encárgate de Angela.

— ¡No! Esta bien, yo lo hago.

Tome la ropa mientras Angela, Alice y Rose se reían, salí del cuarto directo al baño cuando escuche a Alice gritar.

— ¡Asegúrate de entrar a la habitación correcta!

No había dudas, ella me había mandado a la habitación de su hermano con toda la intención, tal vez no sabia que lo vería desnudo, pero si sabia que me estaba mandando ahí. Me cambie rápidamente y peine mi cabello dejándolo suelto con un listón azul que combinaba con la blusa. Definitivamente Alice pensaba en todo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estábamos los cuatro en el porche de la casa. Ben había venido por Angela los cuales no nos acompañarían y Emmett se encontraba en la casa por ciertas necesidades humanas. Al frente de la casa solo estaba en Jeep de Emmett y el Volvo de Edward. Yo camine hacia el Jeep pero Alice llego con Rosalie corriendo antes que yo.

—Jasper ¿puedes ayudar a Rose a subirse en la parte de enfrente? Tú y yo nos iremos en la parte de atrás —le dijo Alice.

— ¿Y yo donde iré? —pregunte sabiendo que no cabían más de cuatro personas en el Jeep— ¿en el techo?

—Ah no, en el Volvo de Edward —se encogió de hombros y Jasper la ayudo a subirse al Jeep y después desapareció el en el interior.

Escuche la estruendosa risa de Emmett quien venia acompañado de Edward. Vestía unas bermudas azules y una camisa blanca cerrada con un solo botón, lo cual dejaba ver su blanco pecho al descubierto. Su cabello estaba despeinado y traía unos lentes oscuros.

—Mantén tus manos en la palanca de velocidades —sentencio mi hermano a Edward para después reírse y subirse al Jeep. Arranco el auto y los vi alejarse.

—Prometo que manejare a la velocidad establecida —dijo Edward mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto.

No dije nada solo subí al auto. Todo el camino hacia la Push estuve mirando por la ventana. No me atrevía a mirar a mi izquierda para encontrarme con Edward. Aun me sentía incomoda por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mantuvo su promesa de no exceder la velocidad establecida, aunque pude notar su molestia con eso una vez que llegamos a la playa.

El sol se reflejaba en el mar, dándole un color azul con destellos blancos. Una vez que llegamos mis tres amigos y mi hermano estaban sobre unas toallas tomando el sol.

—Por fin llegaron ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —pregunto Rose alzando una ceja.

—Traía conmigo a la señorita que se resiste a ir más de 20 k/h —se burlo Edward.

—Vamos a nadar —Alice se puso de pie, se quito la blusa y el short quedando en un traja de baño negro, Rose la siguió, el de ella era rosa y solo de ver a ambas mi autoestima perdió 20 puntos. 10 por cada una.

—Vamos Bella —Rose me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia el mar.

—No, no —protesto Alice— que se quite la blusa y el short, son muy delicados y con el agua la tela se puede maltratar.

—No —me negué. Había visto como me quedo el traje de baño de Alice, ella era mucho más delgada que yo, por lo que la parte de abajo me había quedado algo ajustada y aunque yo no tenía un busto muy grande si era algo más que el de Alice por lo que el top se ajustaba bastante.

— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotras? —Alice tomo el botón del short y lo abrió para después bajar el cierre.

—Si no fuera mi hermana, esta seria una escena muy excitante —dijo Emmett quien recibió un golpe de parte de Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco, era imposible discutir con Alice y me quite el short y el top, y amarre mi cabello con el listón. Sin voltear hacia donde estaban los chicos camine junto a mis amigas hacia el mar.

—Mi hermano no te quita la mirada de encima.

—Estas equivocada, seguro mira a Rosalie.

—No, a ella la mira Emmett, y a mi Jasper —comenzó a dar saltitos y lo saludo con la mano en alto.

—Y si sigues saltando así harás que le de un paro y no precisamente cardiaco —se burlo Rosalie y ambas estallamos en risas. Alice se ruborizo y detuvo los saltitos.

Entramos al agua y estuvimos jugando y platicando un rato hasta que nuestros estómagos nos avisaron que no habíamos desayunado. Salimos del agua y fuimos hasta donde se encontraban los chicos platicando. Tome mi toalla y empecé a secarme, me solté el cabello y olvide volver a ponerme la blusa y el short así que me quede solo con el traje de baño.

Comimos unos sándwiches que Alice y Rose habían preparado junto con unos refrescos. Después Alice me alejo un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?

— ¿Has notado como se ven tu hermano y Rose?

—Si

—Se me ocurrió algo, voy a pedirle a Jasper que vayamos a pasear por la orilla por aquel lado, y tú le pides a mi hermano que te acompañe también pero por este lado, así los dejamos solos.

—Alice no creo que…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿no te gustaría ver juntos a Rose y a Emmett? —había dado en el punto, además de ponerme esa carita de perrito moribundo a la cual no me pude resistir.

—Esta bien, vamos a dar un paseo.

Regresamos con los chicos y Alice le dijo algo al oído a Jasper y se levanto.

— ¿A dónde van? —pregunto Edward

—A caminar —contesto Jasper— regresamos al rato.

—Jasper…

—Edward no empieces —Alice lo interrumpió— volvemos más tarde.

—Ya vimos quien lleva los pantalones en casa —se burlo Emmett cuando vio que Edward no le respondió a Alice.

—Oh vamos Emmett, ¿de que te ríes? —le dijo Rosalie— tú haces lo que Bella quiere.

—No es cierto —se defendió Emmett.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños numero ocho de Bella? —Rose sonrió maliciosamente, sabia a lo que se refería.

—No digas nada Rosalie —amenazo Emmett.

—Yo quiero saber —dijo Edward— dime Rosalie, ¿que hizo Emmett?

—Bella quería a Winnie Pooh en su fiesta, pero el show que Reneé contrato tenia un compromiso ese día y no pudo ir. Bella le pidió a Emmett que se vistiera como Pooh y su hermano lo hizo. Salio con pintura amarilla en todo el cuerpo, con unos boxers amarillos y una blusa de Reneé roja.

A estas alturas Edward y yo estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas, mientras Emmett asesinaba con la mirada a Rose.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo —dijo Edward aun muerto de la risa.

—Tenemos fotos y video —le dije— cuando quieras puedes verlas.

— ¡Bella! —grito mi hermano y me reí más fuerte, Emmett se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario por donde Alice y Jasper se habían ido.

—Creo que se molesto —dijo Rosalie apenada

—Será mejor que vaya con el —dije intentando levantarme

—No, yo voy, yo conté su penosa historia, ahorita regresamos.

Rosalie se levanto y camino detrás de Emmett dejándonos a Edward y a mí ya un poco más tranquilos y en un silencio incomodo, sentía su mirada sobre mí pero no quería voltear a verlo. Sentí unos pasos detrás de nosotros y me gire cuando escuche mi nombre.

— ¿Bella?

Ahí estaba Jacob, mi mejor amigo al cual no había visto desde que me había confesado sentir por mi algo más que un cariño de amigos. Abrí los ojos de sorpresa y alegría. Me levante rápidamente y lo abrasé sin pensar.

— ¡Jacob! Que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte sin pensar en la obvia respuesta.

—Aquí vivo ¿recuerdas? —contesto sin quitar su mano de mi cintura— Bella te ves… hermosa.

—Gracias —baje la mirada un poco incomoda, escuche a Edward aclararse la garganta detrás de mi, voltee y lo presente.

—Oh, Edward el es Jacob Black mi mejor amigo —remarque la palabra amigo— y Jake el es Edward Cullen un amigo y también mi profesor.

Edward le estiro la mano con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro que no comprendí, Jacob lo dejo con la mano estirada.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste Cullen? —pregunto Jacob molesto.

—No es nada importante —Edward bajo la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

—Edward ¿de que te ríes? —pregunte un tanto molesta y curiosa.

—Bueno si tanto insistes, ¿recuerdas ese perro que mencione al cual Alice lo asesino con su comida? —asentí— era un perro café, grande y con el pelo desordenado. Se llamaba Jacob y de cariño le decíamos Jake.

Su hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro intentando esconderla un poco, yo no me aguante y me reí bastante fuerte, era curioso que su antiguo perro se llamara como mi amigo y que verlo se lo haya recordado. Entonces me di cuenta que Jake había formado puños con sus manos y estaba respirando agitadamente.

—Que bueno que te resulte gracioso Bella —me dijo en un tono frió y cortante— quizás yo compre una araña y le ponga tu nombre.

Mi boca formo una O sorprendida y dolida por sus palabras, es cierto yo me había reído, pero jamás fue mi intención compararlo con un perro.

—Cuidado en como le hablas —sentencio Edward.

—Déjalo Edward —me puse entre los dos ya que se acercaban y los puños de Jacob se veían cada más vez más tensos— si quiere compararse una víbora y ponerle Bella me da igual, como todo lo que el hace.

No supe por que le conteste de esa manera. Sabía que le dolería. Vi que dejo de empuñar sus manos pero no me arrepentí de lo que dije.

—Bella no quise decir que…

—Déjalo así Jacob, nos vemos luego, vamonos Edward —lo tome del brazo pero no lo moví ni un centímetro, aun veía fijamente a Jake, entonces entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y reacciono, camino junto a mi hasta alejarnos de Jacob.

Llevarlo así de la mano me hizo olvidar el incidente con mi amigo. No me molestaba, pero si me entristecía, yo sabia que Jacob a veces decía cosas que no quería, como aquella vez que dijo "prefería verme muerta" ya no recuerdo ni por que fue, pero si sus palabras. Pero hoy, aquí, junto a Edward eso parecía tener menos importancia, iba de su mano caminando por la playa. Seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a unas rocas donde el se recargo y me abrazo cuando vio mis ojos un poco humedecidos.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarlo —sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor— y el no debió tomarla contra ti.

No tenia cabeza para pensar, estaba en sus brazos y nada más importaba, cerré los ojos e inspire su aroma, era embriagador y sin lugar a dudas, jamás lo encontraría en una loción, era su aroma natural, tan dulce y varonil. Recordé como respirar y conteste.

—Se molesto conmigo por que… el me ve como algo más que una amiga, por eso lo molesto que yo me burlara, además es su culpa ser tan amargado —sonreí al recordar la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

—No lo culpo —dijo Edward aprentandome más contra el con un brazo y con la otra mano alzo mi rostro para mirarlo— sentir algo por ti y saber que no le correspondes debe ser muy… frustrante.

No quise pensar en lo que quiso decir en ese momento. Tampoco podía, me estaba viendo con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban, y me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca. Esto estaba mal, el era mi profesor, aunque el punto de mayor gravedad era que estaba casado. Puse mis manos en su pecho con la intención de alejarme un poco, pero el no lo permitió y acerco su rostro al mío.

Sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios, era igual de enloquecedor como su aroma y entonces me deje llevar, deje que me embriagara con su aroma y su aliento, deje que me apretara más contra su cuerpo. Si me iba a besar… que así fuera.


	7. Ignorada

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, por favor no demandas.

**Summary: **Edward esta casado con Tanya con quien no es feliz. Al entrar a dar clases a la universidad de Forks se encuentra con Bella ¿Que deberia hacer ella al enamorarse de su maestro casado? Alejarse de el y ocultar lo que siente ó aceptar ser su amante

**"Te Presento a mi Amante"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 6: Ignorada**

**Edward POV**

Después de escuchar la historia de mi amigo vestido de Winnie Pooh Bella y yo nos quedamos solos en completo silencio. Yo no podía apartar mi vista de ella, ese traje de baño se le ceñía al cuerpo y resaltaba sus caderas, subí mi vista pasando por su blanco y plano abdomen para llegar al busto el cual resaltaba con el tono azul de la tela. Finalmente llegue a su rostro, esos labios rosados apenas entreabiertos que parecían invitarme a cerrarlos con los míos, y sus ojos cafés que miraban fijamente el mar. Aparte mi mirada ya que lucia incomoda y era lo que yo menos quería.

— ¿Bella? —escuche una voz masculina detrás de nosotros, ambos nos giramos y vi a un chico moreno y alto, de cabello oscuro y largo que miraba a Bella deslumbrado como si acabara de ver el sol.

— ¡Jacob! Que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Bella se puso de pie inmediatamente y se le lanzo a los brazos, lo cual hizo despertar algo en mí, peor que aquella vez que Newton la invito a salir, me puse de pie detrás de Bella esperando que ese chico la soltara.

—Aquí vivo ¿recuerdas? —contesto sonriendo pero no quitaba las manos ni la mirada del cuerpo de mi Bella, momento, ella no era mi Bella— Bella te ves… hermosa.

—Gracias —Bella bajo la mirada pero ese tipo no la soltaba así que decidí no ser ignorado y me aclare la garganta para que ese chico se enterara que yo estaba con Bella.

—Oh, Edward el es Jacob Black mi mejor amigo —note que remarco la palabra amigo y una sonrisa casi inadvertida se formo en mi rostro— y Jake el es Edward Cullen un amigo y también mi profesor.

Estire la mano tratando de contener mi sonrisa al recordad la ultima mascota que Alice había tenido, casualmente ella había insistido en ponerla Jacob, y todos los demás le decíamos Jake hasta que Alice decidió asesinarlo con su comida.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste Cullen? —pregunto Jacob un tanto molesto dejándome con la mano estirada.

—No es nada importante —baje la mano, pero no pude dejar de sonreír.

—Edward ¿de que te ríes? —pregunto con un tono molesto y desesperado, me vio atravesándome con esos ojos que cada momento me gustaban más y decidí hacerle saber mi gracia.

—Bueno si tanto insistes, ¿recuerdas ese perro que mencione al cual Alice lo asesino con su comida? —ella asintió mientras yo la miraba, jamás vi la reacción de chico— era un perro café, grande y con el pelo desordenado. Se llamaba Jacob y de cariño le decíamos Jake.

Intente esconder la sonrisa, no quería de ningún modo que esto resultara insultante para el chico, solo era una coincidencia que se llamaran igual y que su aspecto me lo recordara, Bella rió fuertemente inundando mis sentidos con su musical sonrisa. Fue entonces que mire al chico el cual respiraba agitadamente y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños.

—Que bueno que te resulte gracioso Bella —su voz sonó fría al dirigirse a Bella— quizás yo compre una araña y le ponga tu nombre.

Esa era una reacción que jamás me espere, yo era quien lo había insultado, por más amigo que fuera de Bella, no tenía derecho a hablarle así a una mujer y menos a ella.

—Cuidado en como le hablas —le dije dando un paso hacia el, mirándolo fijamente.

—Déjalo Edward —Bella se puso entre los— si quiere compararse una víbora y ponerle Bella me da igual, como todo lo que el hace.

Su voz sonaba dolida pero seria y fuerte.

—Bella no quise decir que…

—Déjalo así Jacob, nos vemos luego, vámonos Edward —Bella paso a mi lado, pero yo no quite la vista del chico, me había molestado bastante con su reacción hacia Bella y deseaba partirle la cara, entonces sentí la cálida mano de Bella sobra la mía y la mire. Había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos y empecé a caminar junto a ella.

No se cuanto tiempo caminamos por la orilla, el tiempo parecía no tener sentido cuando llevaba a Bella a mi lado de la mano, vi una rocas y la dirigí hasta ellas, puse mi espalda contra la piedra más grande y ella quedo frente a mi. Note sus ojos un poco rojos y humedecidos, ese estúpido la había hecho sentirse mal. Un impulso me llevo a tomarla entre mis brazos y abrazarla fuertemente, sus manos se posaron sobre mi espalda y las mías bajaron a su cintura.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarlo —apreté mis manos para tenerla más cerca— y el no debió tomarla contra ti.

Inspiré el aroma a fresas que emanaba su sedoso cabello, sentí como si miles de iones eléctricos pasaran por mi cuerpo al sentir su calida piel contra mi pecho el cual estaba descubierto por la camisa desabotonada.

—Se molestó conmigo por que… el me ve como algo más que una amiga, —eso era peor, si al chico le interesaba Bella, ¿Cómo le hablaba así?— por eso le molesto que yo me burlara, además es su culpa ser tan amargado.

—No lo culpo —dije acercándola más a mi cuerpo, no quería dejar ni un centímetro de distancia entre los dos, deje una mano en su cintura y con la otra levante su rostro para ver esos ojos cafés— sentir algo por ti y saber que no le correspondes debe ser muy… frustrante.

Dije lo que sentía en realidad, yo estaba empezando a sentir cosas pro Bella que jamás había sentido por ninguna mujer, y estaba seguro que ella no sentía lo mismo. Me acerque peligrosamente poseído por el color rojo de sus labios, sentí su dulce aliento en mi rostro y su respiración que se hacia más y más agitada, subió sus manos a mi pecho e intento inútilmente alejarse pero no la deje. Al contrario la acerque mucho más y roce mis labios con los suyos.

Se sentían calidos y suaves. Nuestros labios se amoldaban como si estuvieran hechos para solo besarse entre ellos. empecé a mover mi boca contra la de ella, la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y puse ambas manos en su cintura de nuevo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y levanto más el rostro para permitirme más acceso a su boca. Pase mi lengua por sus labios entreabiertos pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella me lo concedió abriendo más su boca. Explore con mi lengua la suya la cual parecía tímida. Oí un suave gemido salir de su boca y perderse en la mía, pero no se separo. Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello mientras yo sentía su piel arder bajo mis manos.

Estaba completamente perdido en ese beso cuando una voz me saco de mi más hermoso sueño.

— ¡Emmett! No seas infantil —escuche la voz de Rosalie muy cerca.

Bella se separo asustada y note ese rubor hermoso en sus mejillas, se dejo caer en la arena y con su temblorosa mano empezó a jugar con los granos de arena. Detrás de las rocas apareció Emmett seguido de Rosalie.

—No debiste contar nada —grito Emmett.

— ¡Supéralo! Tenías doce años. Pero por que me sorprende si sigues comportándote igual y además…

Deje de escuchar su absurda conversación y me concentre en Bella quien seguía en la arena, me senté a su lado y entonces ella levanto su vista hacia mi.

—Bella, yo… lo… —no sabia que decir, me había encantado y quería repetirlo una y otra vez— yo lo siento, fue un error.

— ¿Un error? —su voz me pareció dolida— si, claro, lo se, será mejor que lo olvidemos y jamás se vuelva a repetir.

Sus ojos se miraban brillosos por las lágrimas que se habían juntado, pero yo no me podía permitir jugar con ella. Yo estaba enamorado de Tanya, Bella solo era atracción física y no tenia derecho a jugar así con ella. Yo siempre había sido un caballero y no iba a hacerla mía para después dejarla, no se lo merecía y Tanya tampoco. Yo me había casado con la idea de que era para toda la vida, me case enamorado de Tanya, aunque ella nunca había sido capas de despertar en mi lo que Bella había logrado con tanta facilidad.

Nos habíamos sumido en un silencio incomodo, yo no sabia que más decirle y ella miraba fijamente el mar. La risa de Alice se escucho y Jasper venia tras ella.

— ¡No! —Alice se detuvo de repente— será mejor que nos vayamos, empezara a llover en unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Emmett sorprendido.

—Oh, yo lo se todo —dijo con una modestia que le destilaba por los poros

—Wow, a ver, ¿Qué ves en mi futuro? —pregunto Emmett extendiéndole la palma de la mano.

—Yo no necesito leer la mano —dijo Alice sonriendo.

— ¿La planta del pie? —Emmett levanto el pie hasta la altura de Alice, que no era mucha.

—Eres asqueroso —chillo Alice golpeando el pie— yo no necesito nada de eso, yo solo lo veo. Y veo una mujer, rubia y dos niños, gemelos.

Alice empezó a dar saltitos, después me miro a mí y me guiñó un ojo.

—Será mejor que vayamos a recoger las cosas y nos larguémonos de aquí —Bella se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia donde antes habíamos estado.

— ¿La mordiste o por que se puso así? —pregunto Alice divertida.

—No la mordí —gruñí.

—Pero estuviste a punto, si Emmett no se hubiera acercado, la hubieras mordido.

Maldito duende vidente. Cada día me convencía más de que mi hermana estaba loca.

—Alice, tu vienes conmigo, Bella se ira en el jeep con su hermano.

—Pero yo quiero ir con Jasper.

—Entonces Jasper se viene con nosotros.

—Pero es que yo creo que Bella y tu…

— ¡Basta Alice! Deja de jugar a cupido, entre Bella y yo no pasara nada, y lo que paso es tan incomodo para ella como para mi. Si no te gusta Tanya como mi mujer lo siento mucho, pero deja de meterte en mi vida.

Le di la espalda y camine directo hasta mi Volvo, estaba enojado conmigo mismo por llevar tan lejos las cosas con Bella y me había desquitado con mi hermana. Ya después le pediría perdón.

Emmett subió las cosas al jeep y ayudo a Rosalie a subirse, después aparecieron Alice y Jasper solos, Bella no se miraba por ningún lado. Jasper ayudo a Alice a subirse al jeep y después de subió el.

—Y…

—Bella se quedo con un amigo —me dijo Jasper antes de que yo preguntara— el la llevara más tarde a su casa, nos vemos allá.

— ¡Amargado! —escuche gritar a Alice cuando arranco el jeep.

Yo me quede de pie intentando localizar a Bella y llevarla conmigo de regreso a Forks, si, estaba celoso de que se quedara con Jacob, pero después lo pensé mejor. Si ese chico estaba interesado en Bella, esto seria lo mejor, que ella encontrara un hombre que la amara, no que solo la deseara como yo.

**Bella POV**

Estaba recogiendo las cosas para regresar de una vez a casa. Encontré mi blusa y mi short y me los puse, empezaba a refrescar y algunas nubes ya tapaban el sol. Buscaba mi celular cuando una mano morena me lo entrego.

—Bella… —Jacob estaba frente a mi con la cara de arrepentido, vi en sus ojos ese amigo, mi Jacob, el que fácilmente podía gustarme, aunque no como el quería— lo siento.

—Esta bien Jacob, no será la primera vez que metes la pata, además yo también me burle de ti.

—Tu no, fue ese tipo —su rostro se tenso y después cambio a ser amable de nuevo— te invito a comer.

—Es que vine con ellos Jacob y…

—Ve, no te preocupes por nosotros —dijo Alice, y luego susurro— esto le servirá y hará que se le retuerza el hígado.

— ¿perdón? —pregunte.

—Que nosotros comeremos hígado —Alice se encogió de hombros— quédate, estoy segura que este chico te regresara sana y salva a tu casa.

—Por supuesto, la cuidare más que a mi vida —sonrió Jacob y me hizo sentir algo incomoda, pero la verdad no moría de ganas de regresar a Forks sentada junto a Edward, así que decidí quedarme.

Mi hermano y mis amigos desaparecieron y Jacob me llevo a su casa, ahí estaba Billy quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Comimos y conversamos, era como sentirse en casa, había pasado miles de tardes en casa de Billy. La noche y la lluvia aparecieron. Jacob me presto una de sus chamarras, me sentí calientita y cómoda, la olí y me de di cuenta que no se asemejaba nada al olor tan natural de Edward, el de Jacob era agradable, pero el de Edward era simplemente encantador. Pero ¿Por qué estaba comparando el aroma de Jacob con el de Edward? Quizás ese beso me había dejado más confundida de lo que pensé.

—Y entonces…

— ¿Qué?

—Ese tal Edward y tú son…

—Alumna y profesor.

—Que suertuda, yo siempre quise salir con mi profesora del jardín de niños y jamás lo conseguí —se burlo Jacob.

—Es hermano de Alice, y fuera de la universidad no es nada mío, salimos a dar un paseo nada más.

—Pero estabas sola con el —note que apretaba el volante, dejando ver los nudillos blancos por la presión.

—Jacob, Edward es… —el simple hecho de pensar en la palabra me daba escalofrió, me mordí el labio.

— ¿Es que? ¿Gay?

Me reí por su suposición, creo que seria un desperdicio y un delito que un hombre como Edward fuera gay.

—No, no es gay, esta casado —escupí la ultima palabra.

—Oh, se ve muy joven.

—Si, pero supongo que le llego la locura como a Charlie y Reneé. Allá el, no me interesa.

Voltee hacia la ventana para que Jacob no notara las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Recordé las palabras de Edward 'fue un error'. Para el si, pero para mi, había sido mi primer beso, jamás había sido besada por nadie, y el lo había hecho de una manera que de ningún modo olvidaría, para mi no había sido un error. Suspire al recordar la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, algo que nunca volvería a sentir, algo que estaba segura ningún otro hombre iba a ser capaz de despertar en mi. Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas que intente hacer desaparecer, no estaba bien que pensara en eso. Tenia que olvidar lo que Edward me hacia sentir. Esto era simplemente imposible.

—Llegamos —la voz de Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos

—Gracias, me la pase muy bien —le di una sonrisa sincera y baje del auto. Entre a mi casa, Emmett y mi papá estaban cenando, les di las buenas noches y subí a mi cuarto. Me di una larga ducha y llore.

Aunque no quería no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran mientras recordaba lo grandioso que había sido mi día, para terminarlo con tres simples palabras 'fue un error'. quería gritar, quería dormir, quería esconderme en mi cama y no salir jamás. quería no verlo de nuevo. Y quería en ese momento tenerlo junto a mí.

Con los ojos hinchados me fui a la cama y me perdí en mi sueño intentando no recordar más, pero no fue así, pues hasta en mi sueño lo vi de nuevo.

**/*/**

El lunes había llegado aun cuando desee que no lo hiciera. El domingo había estado metida en mi casa haciendo tareas y hablando con Angela de lo maravilloso que lo había pasado con Ben, a veces me daba envidia, yo quería encontrar a ese hombre que me hiciera sentir lo que Ben causaba en Angela. Me pregunto varias veces que me pasaba, pero no sabia si contarle mi experiencia con mi primer beso, me avergonzaba decirle que nuestro profesor había sido el autor.

Llegue en el jeep de mi hermano, se estaciono y vi el Volvo de Edward a tres carros de distancia. El corazón empezó a palpitarme como loco. Me dirigí a mi salón y el ya se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo. Pase junto a el para ir a mi asiento pero no levanto la vista hasta que el reloj marco las 8 en punto.

Dio la clase y nos dejo un trabajo sobre los escritores de 1800. A lo largo de toda la clase se dedico a caminar entre las mesas de la derecha, alejado de la mía, tampoco me miro y mucho menos me dio la palabra.

Así pasaron los días, en su clase el no me miraba, no me hablaba, no había ido a su casa desde aquel beso y cuando nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento se despedía con un seco 'adiós'. Me sentía ignorada y eso me dolía y me hacia enojar. Yo sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar después de aquel beso, pero no tenia por que tratarme como si yo no existiera.

/*/

Casi mes después las cosas seguían igual, salvo por la situación en que Rosalie seria la capitana de porristas y estaba convenciéndome de participar.

—Bella por favor —era la décima vez que me lo pedía.

—No Rosalie, sabes como soy con mi coordinación, de hecho creo que la olvide al nacer y no la traje conmigo.

—Nosotras te ayudaremos —hablo Alice— solo serán unos bailes, nada de piruetas ni cargas.

—Yo no bailo Alice.

—Si bailas y lo haces muy bien —el tono de Rosalie ya mostraba molestia.

—No —dije firmemente

—Esta bien, no insistiremos más —dijo Rose— por hoy, oye Bella, ¿Cómo celebraras tu cumpleaños?

—No lo celebrare

— ¡¿Qué? —Alice me miro como si acabara de confesar un grave delito— ¿Cuándo es?

—Mañana —me encogí de hombros.

—Es muy poco tiempo, solo me dará tiempo de organizar algo sencillo y…

—Alice, no me gustan las fiestas ni los regalos, así que no organices nada, ni compres nada, ¿entendido?

—Claro como el agua —sin embrago esa sonrisa que tanto me asustaba se cruzo por su rostro.


End file.
